Nunca Te Perdonaré
by Tepo
Summary: En medio de una batalla, Gabriel ve la oportunidad de crear un nuevo Akuma ; su víctima : Marinette. Pero la inocencia y optimismo de la chica no se lo dejan fácil y recurre a medidas drásticas. Abusa sexualmente de ella. Tras esto descubre que Marinette es Ladybug. Amenazada, se verá en las manos de Gabriel y contra su sentido común, comenzará a convivir con él.
1. 01- Un Crimen Imperdonable

**Antes de Empezar:**

La siguiente historia tiene alto contenido maduro, lo cual incluye lenguaje obsceno, violencia y contenido erótico. Si crees que esto puede herir tu susceptibilidad u ofender tus creencias, te pido atentamente que no continúes leyendo; existe un amplio catálogo de fics a los cuales podrás acceder de este mismo Fandom.

Un fic dedicado a mi amiga Kimmy…. Creo que suena un poco mal dedicar un fic con una trama así, cierto? Bueno, igual muchas gracias por el apoyo. Técnicamente ella me ingreso en el Fandom. Espero te guste el fic.

* * *

 **01-Un Crimen Imperdonable**

" _Hay crímenes que no pueden perdonarse, pero no hay persona que no sea capaz de amar."_

-Me temo que está empeorando- susurró un hombre con bata blanca.

-Eso no es una novedad.

Frente al hombre, la voz que respondió provenía de una silueta delgada que permanecía sentada en una caja, envuelta por una leve oscuridad; el sujeto en la oscuridad alzó la cabeza, mirando de forma penetrante al que lo había sacado de sus oscuros pensamientos y sombrías reflexiones. El hombre retrocedió un paso, no por miedo, sino por respeto ante el dolor y desesperación que se reflejaron en los ojos vidriosos.

-Dime cuanto tiempo me queda- exigió la silueta.

-No tengo el equipo médico apropiado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?- preguntó con enojo.

-Son muchos factores, no me arriesgaría a…

-¡Arriésgate!- gritó poniéndose de pie.

El hombre enmudeció, acomodando sus gafas y observando una libreta que sostenía en su mano. No necesitaba verla realmente, pues conocía el caso a la perfección; y, contra lo que dijera segundos antes, ya se había atrevido a hacer un cálculo aproximado.

-Tres semanas- declaró sin alzar la mirada-. Cuatro si no hay más recaídas… cinco si somos optimistas.

-Muy poco tiempo…- susurró apesadumbrado.

-En realidad, sabíamos que esto pasaría, señor Agreste- replicó el hombre tratando de sonar cálido-. Pero con el equipo adecuado…

-Nada de eso- replicó el hombre-. Continúe con su trabajo, doctor.

Gabriel se dio media vuelta y caminó, saliendo de las sombras que lo envolvían. Su pelo se encontraba despeinado, su camisa arrugada, y sus ojos cansados; nada que no pudiera resolver fácilmente. Pero su corazón encogido en el pecho, y su mente confusa y desesperada era algo cuya condición cada vez empeoraba. Y no habia magia que lo cambiara.

* * *

No era la primera vez que Gabriel Agreste se veía comprometido en una situación peligrosa, pero tampoco sería la última; y el segundo detalle era lo que hacía hervir su sangre en furia ciega y desmedida ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaría antes de que pudiera conseguir vencer a Ladybug? Chat Noir no era un verdadero problema, pues era un joven impulsivo y temerario; inclusive en varias ocasiones había caído en algunas de sus trampas. Ladybug era el verdadero problema, una chica demasiado inteligente y perspicaz para su edad, casi como si su verdadera fuerza viniera de su interior y no del miraculous.

Así que ahora estaba atrapado en un tren, en una estación a medio derrumbar gracias a su más reciente "lacayo", el poderoso "Bateador Oscuro", el hermano de una joven a la que él acababa de despedir; le había sorprendido en cierta medida que el Akuma eligiera al hermano, y no a su ex empleada, pero para efectos prácticos sus poderosos sentimientos de rencor y furia eran los más atractivos para su misión. Aunque esa misión incluyera ponerse en peligro como parte de una venganza.

Pero todo ese esfuerzo había sido en vano nuevamente. Bateador Oscuro había destruido patrullas, acabado con monumentos e incluso derrumbado la estación del tren, y estaba siendo superado por la astucia de Ladybug. Cuando los primeros escombros se habían derrumbado en el tren, Gabriel se había rehusado a huir, esperando que al estar cerca pudiera encontrar una oportunidad para aconsejar al Bateador Oscuro, o incluso para él mismo entrar en la batalla y dar esa ventaja decisiva que necesitaba para conseguir por fin el control de los miraculous. No obstante había sido en vano, y aunque el Bateador Oscuro aún no había sido derrotado, no faltaba mucho para que lograran someterlo.

* * *

Chat Noir cargaba con el arma del Bateador Oscuro, el cual permanecía inconsciente en el suelo. Ladybug sonreía con satisfacción, mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Los poderes del Bateador Oscuro no habían resultado tan "sorprendentes", pero aun así había sido uno de los enemigos más peligrosos desde Corazón de Piedra, debido a su enorme fuerza y agresividad. Estaba segura que más de un oficial había resultado herido a causa de ello.

-Usare mi cataclismo para destruirlo- anunció Noir alzando sus garras. Los aretes de Ladybug parpadearon, con ese sonido característico que anunciaba problemas.

-¡No, espera!- pidió ella girándose hacia Noir-. Tengo menos de un minuto, y liberar el Akuma no me dejaría tiempo suficiente para… proteger mi identidad.

-Oh…- él bajo su mano pensativo-. Pero debemos atrapar al Akuma.

-Por eso no lo liberes hasta que yo este de vuelta, gatito- dijo ella empezando a correr, alejándose de Noir-. Si no destruyes el objeto, el Akuma no será liberado; Bateador Oscuro ya fue vencido, así que no es una amenaza.

-¡Cierto!- admitió divertido- ¡Aquí te espero, mi Lady!

-¡Mas te vale!- advirtió ella- ¡Recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato!

-Tengo nueve vidas, cariño.

-Y yo una excepcional puntería. Mejor no te arriesgues- dijo girando su yoyo antes de desaparecer a la vuelta de una esquina.

Ladybug corrió entre los escombros y pronto dejó de ser Ladybug; para su sorpresa, Marinette vio caer a su Kwami al suelo. Rápidamente la chica se arrojó y la tomó delicadamente entre sus dedos.

-¿Tikki?- la chica acarició suavemente la cabeza de su compañera.

-Solo… solo estoy agotada, Marinette- anunció ella sonriendo con dificultad; sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos-. Creo que me tomara más que un par de minutos…

-¿Qué sucedió?- la pregunta denotaba una preocupación extrema.

-Usaste tu amuleto encantado dos veces hoy…- explicó ella cerrando los ojos-. Cada que haces eso yo…

La Kwami no completó la frase, sino que simplemente cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño. No tuvo más remedio que guardarla en su bolsa con delicadeza y esperar el momento indicado para volver a transformarse en Ladybug; aun así, seguía estando demasiado expuesta a la vista pública y podría resultar sospechoso verla, así que empezó a caminar por los escombros, buscando algún lugar que se mantuviera en pie donde poder esperar unos minutos antes de volver con Chat Noir y terminar con su deber.

* * *

Un rostro conocido se asomó por los escombros. Sorprendido, Gabriel se puso de pie y observó a la recién llegada en silencio. Era una chica joven, de pelo corto y azul, mirada dulce y bastante delgada, tal vez incluso más de lo que podía considerarse sano; una chica inconfundible, en realidad, y la recordó al instante con tan solo verla sonreír. Una compañera de clase del salón de su hijo, una joven diseñadora muy talentosa y detallista, con ideas muy originales aunque carente de las agallas suficientes. Marinette, definitivamente ese era su nombre.

-Señor Agreste ¿Se encuentra bien?- la chica obviamente estaba tan sorprendida como él mismo de encontrarlo en aquel lugar.

Sonrió nerviosa y entró más en los escombros, ofreciéndole una mano. Gabriel alzó una ceja ante el amable gesto de la despistada chica; consideraba que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para estar tan… tranquila.

-Debemos salir de aquí, Ladybug aún no ha…

Las palabras de la chica fueron interrumpidas por un repentino derrumbe a sus espaldas; sin decir nada, Gabriel tomó a la joven de un brazo y la jalo hacia él, saltando a un lado para evitar ser lastimados; su bolso cayó al suelo. Una nube de polvo cubrió el lugar, y Gabriel empezó a toser, con Marinette aun entre sus brazos.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?- preguntó Gabriel levantándose.

Ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo, tosiendo mientras miraban alrededor; el lugar se había vuelto mucho más oscuro. Gabriel sostenía a la joven con uno de sus brazos, tomándola delicadamente por su espalda; ella se separó y se puso de pie, mirando por donde había entrado. Aquella zona había quedado totalmente bloqueada, y apenas unos rayos de luz lograban filtrarse.

-¡Estamos atrapados!- exclamó Marinette horrorizada. Gabriel acomodó sus gafas y se puso de pie; sacudió su ropa con desgano y observó el derrumbe. La chica tenía toda la razón.

-Creo que estaremos aquí hasta que Ladybug pueda liberarnos.

-¡Pero yo no puedo…!- Marinette guardó silencio y volteó a ver a Gabriel, riendo nerviosa-. No puedo esperar a que eso suceda, mis padres me regañaran por llegar tarde a la casa.

-Señorita, creo que su afirmación es demasiado absurda- replicó Gabriel con rudeza-. Tendremos que esperar que la policía o esos "héroes" nos ayuden… Chat Noir podría liberarnos incluso y…

-Debemos mover las piedras- ordenó ella alzando un dedo y señalando el derrumbe.

-Imposible- negó Gabriel-. El derrumbe se sucedió porque la estructura está muy dañada; por el contrario debemos ingresar al tren y esperar por ayuda. Aunque hubiera un tercer derrumbe, el interior del tren nos protegerá. Es demasiado imprudente intentar otra cosa.

-Pero no podemos esperar- replicó ella tirando de su pelo-. Yo necesito… necesito…

-¿Ir al baño?- inquirió el hombre sorprendido ante la insistencia irracional de la joven.

-¡No!- afirmó ella avergonzada; luego pareció pensarlo unos segundos- ¡Bueno, si! Yo… son cosas de chicas ¡No, no quise decir eso!

El rostro de Marinette estallo en un color rojo que no podía ser nada saludable. Gabriel, mas sorprendido que apurado, no pudo más que preguntarse cómo era posible que esa pequeña estudiante mantuviera la calma en una situación como aquella ¿O es que reflejaba su miedo hablando sobre tonterías? Pero la aparición repentina de Marinette lo había distraído demasiado de sus planes.

Ladybug y Chat Noir aún estaban afuera enfrentando a su sirviente, mientras él se encontraba atrapado ahí con esa niña boba. La maldita Ladybug que nuevamente estaba ganándole a su servidor, gracias a la ayuda de Chat Noir; un enfrentamiento directo se le antojaba ridículo, pues corría el riesgo de ser descubierto y perder su propio miraculous. Pero era tan tentadora la idea, estando tan cerca y… una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

Marinette revisaba los escombros en busca de una salida, y concentrada como estaba no pudo notar como Gabriel la veía fijamente. Frente a él tenía a una chica, una adolescente susceptible y una ayudante en potencia. Pero esa niña tenía una sonrisa permanente en el rostro, una actitud optimista y una energía admirable; no era precisamente el tipo de blancos que pudiera hacer presas de sus Akumas. No, no iba a ser tan sencillo. Tendría que crear odio en esa niña, rencor; y hacerlo rápido antes que lo vencieran. Sin ser Hawk Moth, le era imposible calcular que tan cerca estaban de lograrlo, pero la persistencia de los derrumbes demostraba que Ladybug aún no había atrapado a su pequeño Akuma.

-Tal vez debamos intentar salir del otro lado- indicó Gabriel señalando a su espalda el tren.

Marinette volteó y sonrió con satisfacción.

-Cierto, aunque este derrumbado, si el tren llega hasta el final del túnel podríamos salir por el otro lado- exclamó emocionada-. Vamos, señor Agreste.

-Te sigo, Marinette.

Gabriel le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir, y ella la tomó con delicadeza, dedicándole una sonrisa cálida. Ambos entraron al tren y empezaron a caminar. Por supuesto, Gabriel ya sabía perfectamente que el tren había sido destrozado aproximadamente por la mitad debido a los derrumbes, una desagradable sorpresa con la que Marinette se topó soltando un quejido de decepción.

-Maldición…- susurró la chica-. Ahora que podríamos…

-Marinette- llamó el hombre a la chica acercándose repentinamente.

Ella volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro. La tomó de la muñeca con fuerza y vio reflejada la sorpresa en su cara. Titubeó unos segundos pero… debía hacerlo. Siempre esperaba para que un lacayo apareciera y así poder usar sus sentimientos para controlarlo. Pero siempre era uno, solamente uno a la vez; en esta ocasión enviar un apoyo extra podría significar la victoria definitiva contra los héroes, conseguir los miraculous y al fin volver a verla…

Acarició su mejilla y con una tranquilidad que no sentía, empezó a apretar el cuello de la chica. La sorpresa en los ojos azules de ella se hizo aún más presentes, pero seguidamente comenzó a forcejear para librarse del perverso intento de asfixiarla. Su manoteó con su única mano libre era bastante torpe, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarlo; Gabriel calculó el tiempo adecuado antes de soltarla. Marinette se desplomó en el suelo, tosiendo y respirando con dificultad, mientras Gabriel la observaba en silencio.

-S-señor A-gres-te…- susurró ella entre tosidos- ¿Se encuen-tra bien?

La sencilla pregunta sorprendió al hombre que retrocedió como si le acabaran de dar una bofetada en el rostro. Parpadeó unos segundos antes de recuperar la compostura.

-¡No, niña estúpida!-replicó con enojo contenido- ¡Acabo de intentar matarte!

-N-no se preocu-pe…- ella se sentó en el suelo, con los ojos vidriosos y aun tosiendo; sus manos alrededor de su cuello rojo y una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios-. Segura… mente Ba-teador Oscu-ro… está detrás…

Marinette se puso de pie y alzó una mano, guardando distancia entre Gabriel y ella, pero sin un ápice de miedo en su mirada, sino preocupación.

-Trate de contenerse…- pidió ella con dulzura.

Gabriel sintió que en ese preciso momento, sería capaz de matarla realmente ¿Es que acaso su intento de asfixia había resultado tan obviamente actuado? ¿O era que la chica tenía un corazón tan noble que no podría corromperlo? Pero él la necesitaba… a toda costa. Y estaba dispuesto a ir tan lejos como fuera posible.

Su mente se nubló y todo pensamiento consciente sobre leyes o consecuencias le importaron un comino. Si se hacía con el poder de los miraculous, podría remediar cualquier cosa y no había ninguna autoridad a la que tuviera que temerle. Él sería la autoridad absoluta. Solo tenía que hacerlo rápido, antes que fuera demasiado tarde; pero esa niña no se lo dejaba fácil. Solamente una idea le vino a la cabeza; un acto tan ruin que sería imposible que Marinette no lo odiara profundamente. Se abalanzo sobre ella con rapidez; Marinette retrocedió, pero tropezó y se precipitó al suelo. Gabriel la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, tomándola de la barbilla y sonriendo con malicia; el miedo se reflejó por primera vez en la mirada de la chica.

-No puedo contenerme- dijo con burla forzada.

Pasó su mano por el cuello de la chica, y esta se encogió, evitando que la ahorcara nuevamente; pero en esta ocasión su objetivo no era su cuello, así que el gesto fue totalmente inútil. Su mano bajo hasta su joven busto y acarició sus senos por sobre la ropa, causando un pequeño grito de sorpresa en la chica. Le daba igual, debajo de esos escombros y con Ladybug aun luchando, difícilmente los escucharían.

-Señor Agreste, por favor…- susurró la chica aterrada.

-No, Marinette- exclamó él sonriendo-. El mundo no es bueno y tus suplicas no te servirán de nada.

-Señor, un Akuma…

-No es un Akuma- replicó Gabriel molesto. Levantó su mano y le quitó la chaqueta de un tirón-. Este soy yo solamente.

La empujó contra una de las paredes de metal del tren. Escuchó su cabeza golpear contra el vidrio de una ventana, haciéndolo vibrar con fuerza; con su mano libre recorrió el cuerpo de Marinette, mientras ella horrorizada lo golpeaba en el hombro, desviando la mirada. Pasó su nariz por el cuello de ella, olfateando a su presa, saboreando su miedo. Su mano se detuvo en el trasero de ella y la atrajo hacia él, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-¡N-no!- pidió ella gritando con dificultad- ¡De-jeme!

No se molestó en responder nada. Soltó su otra mano y con ambas libres, desabrocho el pantalón de ella. La chica empujó con todas sus fuerzas al hombre, pero el miedo y la confusión disminuían su fuerza y no logró más que separarlo unos pocos centímetros; Gabriel ni siquiera puso atención a esto, sino que terminó de abrir el pantalón de ella y lo bajó de un tirón hasta medio muslo. Ella rápidamente bajó una mano e intentó subirlo, mientras con la otra empujaba a torpemente al hombre. Se detuvo un solo segundo para apreciarla.

El rostro de Marinette estaba sonrojado, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Supo entonces que no era suficiente, pues estaba más avergonzada que asustada; y ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Pudo ver unos muslos pálidos y suaves, y a pesar de todo tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que resultó una visión atractiva. En un rápido movimiento tomó el pantalón de ella con ambas manos y lo bajo de un solo tirón, agachándose; ella, más por reflejo que para defenderse, alzó una rodilla y lo golpeó en la barbilla, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

La chica reaccionó. Para correr fue más fácil quitarse el pantalón que volvérselo a poner, y paso sobre Gabriel; pero este alcanzó a tomarla de un tobillo, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Su rostro golpeó contra uno de los asientos del tren, pero el dolor paso a segundo plano cuando el terror la invadió por completo.

-¡Tikki!- gritó ella desesperada- ¡Motas!

-¡Nadie te ayudara!- replicó Gabriel poniéndose de rodillas. Gateó rápidamente y se pusó sobre ella.

-¡Tikki!- sollozó ella mirando hacia fuera del tren- ¡Noir!

-¡Estamos solos!- exclamó Gabriel con frialdad.

La tomó de los hombros y la obligó a girarse para quedar boca arriba. Las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas mientras la chica observaba aterrada al hombre, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra mientras él la recorría con su mirada. Su peinado perfecto había desaparecido, que junto con unos lentes mal acomodados y una mirada lasciva, le daban un aspecto no solo amenazador, sino pesadillezco al antes perfectamente correcto y elegante hombre.

-S-se lo suplicó…- pidió ella cerrando los ojos y llorando con fuerza-. ¡N-no le diré a na-die…!

-Es tarde- replicó Gabriel sintiendo su corazón encogerse.

-Hare lo que quiera…- dijo con un hilo de voz-. Fotos… videos… pero no lo haga, se-ñor Agreste…

Ambas manos de Marinette descansaban en su entrepierna, cubriéndola con fuerza mientras ella sollozaba, dejando caer las lágrimas por un rostro desfigurado en una mueca de terror y tristeza; era evidente que no esperaba que sus suplicas surtieran efecto, aun así… Gabriel volvió a titubear ¿Podría llegar tan lejos con tal de recuperar a su esposa? Una cosa era robar los miraculous de sus legítimos dueños para usarlo en su beneficio, pero esto era algo que…

-Lo siento…- susurró él en tono neutro.

-S-si lo haces- Marinette volteó a verlo, temblando de miedo pero con determinación en la mirada-. Nunca te perdonaré…

Las palabras casi desafiantes de la chica fueron un completo error ¿Qué sabia ella de dolor? ¿De soledad? ¿De miedo? ¿De rabia? ¿Qué sabia ella de determinación? ¡Una mierda! ¡Eso era lo que sabía!

Furioso, Gabriel bajó de un tirón las bragas rosas de Marinette. El tirón fue tan salvaje y repentino, que ella no pudo evitarlo aun con ambas manos cubriendo celosamente su intimidad; sintió incluso como una de sus uñas se rompía. Pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando Gabriel tomó uno de sus muslos y la obligó a abrir las piernas. Ella alzó la otra pierna para intentar patearlo en el rostro, pero él se desplomó rápidamente sobre ella.

-¡NOOO!- gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Su única reacción fue tratar de alejarse del hombre, arrastrándose en el suelo; él solo flexionó sus piernas y con ambas manos se bajó el pantalón y ropa interior hasta los muslos. No ocupaba más. Con el peso de su parte superior sobre ella, la chica no pudo hacer nada para alejarse; en su desesperación, ella solamente empujo a Gabriel en lugar de intentar lastimarlo. Él bajo ambas manos, usando una para tomar su miembro y otra para buscar su objetivo. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró pensando en Marinette de forma abstracta, no como una persona sino como un evento; un evento inevitable en el paso de su plan maestro.

Recorrió con su mano la entrepierna de ella, y la escucho soltar un gemido de dolor. Aun con los forcejeo, no le costó nada de trabajo separar los labios de ella; colocó su miembro en la dirección adecuada y flexionó sus piernas.

-¡TIKKI!- fue el ultimó gritó que profirió Marinette con desesperación.

Al igual que las veces anteriores, Gabriel simplemente desestimó los gritos de ella. Dio un empujón y los gritos de Marinette cesaron; ella estiró el cuello y arqueó la espalda, encajando sus uñas en los brazos de Gabriel. Le costó trabajo entrar en la estrecha niña, que casi carecía por completo de lubricación; no podía decir en absoluto que fue placentero, cuando en realidad sentía que él mismo se lastimaba.

Marinette no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando eso a ella. No solo por el hecho en sí, sino además por lo increíble que resultaba ser Ladybug y tener que estar soportando ese ultraje a su persona; y peor aún era que el causante de esto fuera el prudente y sereno señor Agreste, que además era el padre de Adrien ¿Cómo era posible que fuera capaz de eso? ¡¿Cómo podía esconder a ese monstruo detrás de una fachada de perfección?!

El dolor fue todo lo que atrajo sus siguientes pensamientos. Solo dolor. Minutos… minutos eternos que le supieron a amargura, dolor y humillación, mientras simplemente había quedado sin aliento para nada más que sollozar y soltar algunos quejidos de dolor. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para no ver al infame sujeto sobre ella y solamente intentar… intentar no sentir nada; pero eso no funcionó en absoluto.

Después de un par de minutos, Gabriel supo perfectamente que no terminaría; tampoco necesitaba hacerlo. El daño estaba hecho. Se retiró y se puso de pie. Marinette abrió los ojos y cerró las piernas con fuerza, mirándolo aterrada unos segundos. El hombre acomodó su ropa sin decir nada, sintiéndose seguro de haber logrado su cometido; ella sollozó con más fuerza y se sentó, recargándose contra una pared del tren, sin siquiera molestarse en intentar vestirse. Cubrió su rostro y se colocó en posición fetal, totalmente abatida por la horrible experiencia. Gabriel simplemente dio unos pasos antes de transformarse en Hawk Moth; no le importaba que Marinette pudiera verlo, pues los escombros seguían en su lugar indicando que Bateador Oscuro no había sido destruido… aunque al transformarse, descubrió con sorpresa que su lacayo ya había sido derrotado y desarmado. Rápidamente creó un Akuma con la esperanza de que la ayuda de Marinette le permitiera retomar la ventaja en la batalla.

-Mi Akuma…- Gabriel vio a la mariposa revolotear sobre Marinette pero nunca posarse sobre su cabeza.

Y sabía perfectamente el motivo: sus poderes eran inútiles si trataban de ser directamente usados contra alguno de los dos miraculous originales. Tanto el poder de la creación como el de la destrucción eran inmunes a su propia influencia por más tristeza y odio que viviera en los corazones de sus víctimas. Observó entonces las orejas de Marinette donde vio los aretes de Ladybug, aquellos tan preciados y codiciados aretes que nunca había reconocido aun teniéndolos frente a él en varias ocasiones. Era un estúpido, pero más importante aún…

-Marinette es… Ladybug…- susurró sorprendido.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

A muchos les sonara conocido el nombre de Evangelion, pero tienes que ser un Otaku para haberlo visto; los entendidos incluso conocerán "Girlfriend of Steel". Pero solo los verdaderos fanáticos conocen "Re-Take". Si alguno de mis lectores conoce ese manga, diré que mi intención es plasmar una historia tan intensa como aquella; amo Re-Take como una verdadera obra de arte que, irónicamente, no podría existir sin el original, razón por la cual no puedo amarlo más que al original.

Para los que el párrafo anterior no les dijo ni una mierda:

Tengo una historia que contar. Y el camino no será fácil. Lo que les puedo prometer es una historia con una trama justificada, intensa y progresiva; lo que sucederá, tendrán que descubrirlo. Si a cambio me dejan sus opiniones, teorías, saludos o cualquier otra cosa, se los agradeceré…


	2. 02- De Común Acuerdo

**Antes de Empezar:**

La siguiente historia tiene alto contenido maduro, lo cual incluye lenguaje obsceno, violencia y contenido erótico. Si crees que esto puede herir tu susceptibilidad u ofender tus creencias, te pido atentamente que no continúes leyendo; existe un amplio catálogo de fics a los cuales podrás acceder de este mismo Fandom.

 **Dedicado a LadyStrawberry Geek**

* * *

 **02- De Común Acuerdo**

Alzó su puño y lo dejó caer, golpeó con fuerza, con furia, con miedo; golpeó con cada sentimiento que lo invadía mientras su mente se nublaba en una absoluta confusión. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su convicción, como si pudiera borrar los eventos dependiendo de qué tan fuerte golpeara; no emitió ningún sonido, y su rostro permaneció inalterable, además de sus lágrimas escurriendo en el rostro. La sangre salpicaba por todos lados cada vez que volvía a golpear con todas sus fuerzas aquello que ya ni siquiera podía denominarse un rostro y que nunca debió llamarse humano.

Golpeó hasta que la sangre dejó de salir de ese rostro desfigurado y comenzó a salir de sus propios nudillos, mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo con total libertad por su rostro. Tal vez golpeó por minutos, talvez fue por horas, pero no dejó de golpear aun cuando la masa bajo sus manos dejo de moverse y respirar. Simplemente, golpeó una y otra vez.

-Gabriel…

Sobresaltado, el señor Agreste se levantó de su cama y se cubrió el rostro, sudando terriblemente. Cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta que solo había sido una pesadilla, así que trato de tranquilizarse; su corazón aun latía con fuerza y sus lágrimas ya caían por su rostro. Se limpió torpemente con la sabana antes de ponerse de pie. Un día nuevo lo esperaba; un día menos para cumplir su objetivo.

Quitarle los miracolous a Marinette en ese momento de debilidad y confusión hubiera sido sencillo, pero Noir aún estaba cerca; y revelar su interés por los miracolous era revelarse a sí mismo como Hawk Moth. De cierta forma, podría haberse arriesgado a enfrentar a Noir en solitario, pero su mente aún estaba demasiado confusa y los eventos recientes lo tenían bastante alterado. Así que había tomado una medida preventiva en lo que su mente se aclaraba.

* * *

Tocaron a la puerta de su oficina, y Gabriel giró su asiento hacia la misma sin apenas moverse de su posición.

-Adelante- ordenó.

Por la puerta entró Marinette. La chica vestía un conjunto parecido al… bueno, al que había usado en la última ocasión que la había visto. Ella mantenía la mirada baja y las manos juntas, cubriendo su entrepierna como si temiera que él nuevamente… Gabriel sintió un escalofrió y desvió la mirada unos segundos, tratando de calmarse.

-He venido…- susurró Marinette sintiendo las lágrimas a punto de caer.

* * *

 **(ayer)**

-Marinette…

La pequeña voz fue apenas un hilo desgarrando la oscuridad de su alma atormentada. Levantó unos ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas para ver brevemente a su pequeña amiga, que la miraba con pesar y vergüenza. Horas, llevaba horas llorando desde el incidente, y apenas si le había dado pequeños detalles a Tikki.

Después de lo sucedido, había actuado de forma más bien mecánica, desesperada por llegar a su casa y alejarse de esa desgarradora y cruel realidad. Sin cruzar palabras apenas con Noir, quien en realidad la interrogó mucho por su tardanza, había acabado con el Akuma; después de ello se alejó rápidamente del lugar sin darle más importancia al asunto, y dejando que el peso de la realidad la aplastara. Tomó una ducha, y desde entonces no había dejado de llorar mientras el agua caía por sus hombros y el jabón trataba de borrar una huella invisible sobre su piel corrompida y su inocencia ultrajada.

Su mente confundida se había llenado de preguntas y sentimientos de culpa, así como la maldita impotencia de saberse una heroína que no logró salvarse a sí misma; pero ese pensamiento era injusto, pues pensar eso era implicar que Tikki tenía alguna clase de responsabilidad, y eso no su culpa. Era culpa de ella misma, por ser tan ingenua, por ser tan confiada, por nunca poder hacer nada bien y por depender tanto de Ladybug. Solo su culpa. Y de Gabriel Agreste.

-Marinette…

-No quiero hablar más del asunto, Tikki- replicó ella cubriendo nuevamente su rostro.

-No es eso, Marinette- comentó la pequeña agachando la mirada-. Es sobre… otra cosa…

-No es… e-el mo-mento indicado…

-Lo sé, pero…- Tikki titubeó unos segundos-. Sucede que Gabriel nos vio, Marinette.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin tener la menor idea de que hablaba su amiga. En esos momentos su mente estaba en blanco, y no pudo conectar el comentario de Tikki con ninguna forma coherente.

-Él sabe que eres Ladybug, Marinette. Y no podemos dejar que se lo diga a nadie.

Marinette se sentó en su cama, con su rostro reflejando sorpresa e indignación de una forma que Tikki nunca había visto con anterioridad. Después de ello, su rostro reflejó furia, una furia contenida y dolida que la hizo sentir horrible aun antes que la adolescente dijera una sola palabra al respecto.

-¡Ese imbécil abuso de mí!- gritó ella dejando correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas- ¡Ese bastardo me violo! ¡¿Crees que me importa que sepa que soy Ladybug?! ¡Si pudiera le diría mi identidad a toda la maldita ciudad solo para evitar que me hubieran violado!

Tikki agachó la cabeza abatida por las palabras de Marinette, la cual se cubrió el rostro nuevamente; el miedo recorría su cuerpo, reflejado en un temblor constante en su cuerpo.

-Marinette, si Hawk Moth descubre tu identidad, no dudara en hacerle daño a quienes amas para obtener lo que desea- dijo Tikki tratando de sonar razonable-. No puedes dejar que eso suceda, por tu propio bien.

-Mis… mis padres?- la sorpresa detuvo las lágrimas de Marinette, que alzó la mirada para ver a Tikki- ¿Crees que si Hawk Moth lo descubre amenace a mis padres?

-No sé qué tan lejos sea capaz de llegar Hawk Moth- admitió Tikki-. Pero ya ha sucedido antes…

-¿Qué tan malo?

-Asesinato…

Marinette observó a Tikki fijamente, pensativa mientras estudiaba a su amiga.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Hablar con Gabriel…- respondió Tikki; a la mención del nombre, Marinette sintió un escalofrió-. Y convencerlo de no divulgar tu secreto… O dejar de ser Ladybug, pero eso ultimó no asegura la seguridad de tus padres.

-Pero si yo denuncio a Gabriel…- dijo la chica agachando la mirada-. Su venganza más obvia seria divulgar mi secreto. Y no creo que estando en la cárcel yo pudiera ofrecerle algo para…

Los puños de Marinette se cerraron con furia mientras ella desviaba la mirada.

-Lo lamento, Marinette…- susurró Tikki con pesar.

-No puede ir a cárcel- dijo ella con lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por sus mejillas-. Es la única manera…

* * *

 **(hoy)**

-¿Así que tú eres Ladybug?

-Si…- asintió ella con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Impresionante.

La única palabra de Gabriel flotó en el aire, en medio del incomodo ambiente. La fría determinación de sus planes lo abandonaba al ver a la frágil y asustada niña frente a él, y aunque sus ambiciones llegaban lejos, empezaba a titubear respecto a sus métodos. Siempre había utilizado el dolor de la gente a su favor, y las personas que resultaban lastimadas eran solamente personas despreciables; aunque en el fondo siempre había sabido que Ladybug y Chat Noir terminarían siendo lastimados, no era realmente lo que tenía en mente en un inicio.

-Te vi cuando…

-Sí, es obvio- interrumpió ella con desgano.

-Si… lo es- asintió Gabriel cruzando los brazos- ¿Por qué has venido? Si quisieras arrestarme, vendrías como Ladybug y no como… como tu…

-No vengo a arrestarlo- admitió ella temblando-. Tampoco hablare de ello con nadie; pero necesito que entienda algo, señor Agreste.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Gabriel con fingida inocencia y desconcierto.

-Nadie puede saber… saber lo que usted sabe.

-¿Por qué?

-Un sujeto muy peligroso intenta apoderarse de mis poderes- explicó ella con mirada perdida-. Si supiera quien es realmente Ladybug… mis amigos, mi familia…

Marinette no pudo soportarlo más y se desplomó en el suelo, empezando a sollozar. Cubrió su rostro mientras Gabriel la observaba en silencio, sintiendo su corazón destrozarse en su interior: algo que creía tiempo atrás había perdido por completo, cuando su amada… El recordar a su esposa lo hizo recuperar el coraje y mantenerse sentado en silencio, observando a la chica.

-Prométame que no le dirá a nadie mi secreto- exclamó la chica sin voltear a verlo-. Y yo prometo que no le diré a nadie lo que sucedió…

-Es una oferta interesante, Marinette. Pero creo que puedes mejorarla.

Las palabras impactaron en ella como un balde de agua fría. Ella alzó la mirada reflejando la confusión en su rostro, viendo fijamente al hombre mayor que intentaba no mostrar el más mínimo signo de debilidad.

-¿Q-que quiere de-cir?- preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Quiero algo más de ti…

-¿Q-que?

-Lo que yo desee…

Gabriel se puso de pie en un movimiento tan fluido y grácil, que casi pareció deslizarse sobre el suelo hasta llegar al extremo del escritorio, el cual rodeo; después de esto, sus pasos se volvieron estudiados, duros y majestuosos, caminando hacia Marinette con las manos detrás de su espalda, mientras su rostro permanecía absolutamente inescrutable. Ella se arrastró un paso hacia atrás y se puso de pie al instante, insegura de cómo debía reaccionar ante la aproximación inminente de aquel sujeto que era ahora su más grande terror. No tardó más de un minuto en llegar frente a ella, que quedó hipnotizada observando al imponente hombre detenerse en seco.

-Quince días- sentenció Gabriel.

Marinette observó a Gabriel en silencio, sin decir nada en absoluto. Tras un minuto, el hombre se dio cuenta que ella no rompería el silencio, así que volvió a hablar.

-Quince días a mi servicio, y tenemos un trato.

-¿A su servicio?

-Me acompañaras para cualquier cosa que yo quiera y…

-¡Es un enfermo!- gritó ella furiosa dando una firme bofetada en el rostro del hombre.

Gabriel cayó al suelo sin ningún decoró, mientras escuchaba a Marinette salir corriendo de la oficina. Le daba igual, sabía que una vez que se calmara, volvería a contactar con él y aceptaría el trato, después de todo puede que le tuviera miedo a él pero tendría aún más miedo por la seguridad de sus padres. Y si las cosas le salían mal, no podría importarle menos. Tenía menos de tres semanas para lograr conseguir los miracolous o lo perdería todo, así que arriesgarse era lo de menos. Después de todo, aun guardaba su pistola en el cajón de su escritorio… y la usaría si veía a la policía llegar en lugar de a Marinette. Tenía quince días para sacarle la identidad de Chat Noir a Marinette, si es que la niña la conocía, o para manipularla y lograr emboscar a Noir sin que la chica se diera cuenta. Era su mejor oportunidad solo tenía que mantener el corazón tranquilo y la mente fría… fría…

Furioso, golpeó el suelo y se cubrió el rostro, comenzando a llorar en silencio.

-Lo siento…- susurró cubriendo su rostro.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Primero que nada debo avisar que el capítulo anterior sufrió una edición mínima, más que nada se le agregó una pequeña introducción que siento le dará algo más de estabilidad a la historia. La razón de ponerlo en ese capítulo en lugar de en este es que siento que debió estar desde el primer capítulo para explicar un poco el trasfondo aunque deja parte del misterio que deseo manejar en la historia.

También notaran que este capítulo es notablemente más corto que el anterior, pero en realidad no deseo hacer capítulos extensos de este fic, sino más breves lo que me facilitara una actualización constante. El anterior salió bastante extenso debido a todo lo que debía reflejar, y es probable que algún capitulo posterior también sea más extenso, pero en su mayoría no tanto.

Si les gustó la historia, espero me dejen algún comentario, duda, teoría o lo que sea!

Saludos!


	3. 03- La Asistente Personal

**Antes de Empezar:**

La siguiente historia tiene alto contenido maduro, lo cual incluye lenguaje obsceno, violencia y contenido erótico. Si crees que esto puede herir tu susceptibilidad u ofender tus creencias, te pido atentamente que no continúes leyendo; existe un amplio catálogo de fics a los cuales podrás acceder de este mismo Fandom.

* * *

 **03-La Asistente Personal**

Gabriel cayó de rodillas y empezó a vomitar sangre, mientras su peinado perfecto era destruido por las convulsiones de su cuerpo. El doctor lo observaba a una distancia prudente, con una mirada que reflejaba sorpresa y lastima en partes iguales; una mirada que de haberla visto, seguramente hubiera respondido con un golpe directo al rostro del amable médico.

-No puedes continuar así, Gabriel- declaró el médico.

-Tu trabajo no incluye sermones, Weller- susurró mientras escupía al piso-. Tú das el tratamiento de acuerdo a los términos, y nada más.

-Gabriel, te estas destrozando- dijo Weller soltando un suspiro- ¿Qué pasara cuando estés tan grave que ya no puedas tenerte en pie? ¿De dónde conseguiremos…?

-¡Cállate!- ordenó el hombre poniéndose de pie.

Con la espalda encorvada y la ropa cubierta de sangre, Gabriel comenzó a respirar con dificultad; pero al menos ya podía tenerse en pie y las arcadas habían desaparecido. Se limpió la frente del sudor que la perlaba, y volteo a ver al doctor.

-Lárguese- ordenó en tono neutro.

Al doctor le hubiera gustado decir que no le pagaban lo suficiente para toda esa mierda, pero la verdad es que no podía ser hipócrita consigo mismo: si le pagaban lo suficiente. Gabriel quedó solo en la estancia, tratando de recuperar la compostura, con la mirada perdida y sus pensamientos en blanco.

-He llegado muy lejos para esto…- susurró en la oscuridad, deseando simplemente… desaparecer.

* * *

Gabriel reviso su corbata y tomó asiento en su silla, pocos segundos antes de que la puerta de su oficina se abriera. Al voltear, la encontró ahí, de pie; y contra todo pronóstico, causo una gran impresión en él. Aunque su cuerpo reflejaba fragilidad, su mirada inteligente y firme, estudiándolo con atención, le dio un porte… interesante a la chica. Gabriel sonrió inconscientemente, satisfecho ante la visión que tenía frente a él. Ella era Ladybug, definitivamente, y no una torpe y simple adolescente que no sabía qué hacer con su vida. La respeto por eso de cierta manera.

-¿Entonces tenemos un trato?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

La mirada de Marinette no reflejaba odio ni impotencia, sino una clase de extraña determinación; miedo, si, el miedo estaba presente y lo podía ver manifestarse en esa postura rígida y en esa expresión recelosa, pero la chica había tenido una clase de revelación que la impulsaba a continuar adelante a pesar de que el sentido común dictara lo contrario. Quería proteger su identidad secreta a toda costa, y Gabriel ya creía saber el motivo; aunque la idea de amenazar a Marinette directamente para que consiguiera el anillo de Chat Noir no era nada mala, existía la posibilidad de que ella le tendiera una emboscada. A Marinette podría quitarle los miraculous en cualquier momento, ya que aunque ella fuera consciente de que sabía su identidad secreta, lo cierto es que solamente los poseedores de los miraculous sabían de donde provenían los poderes de los héroes. Incluso existían rumores que hacían creer a las personas que los poderes de Ladybug provenían de su yoyo y los de Chat Noir de su báculo. Ese tipo de detalles jugaban a su favor, y era algo que no debía desaprovechar pues la fuerza bruta ya había demostrado ser ineficaz contra los héroes; ahora tendría que andar con cuidado, pues no sería Hawk Moth quien conseguiría los miraculous. Ahora era turno de Gabriel Agreste.

-S-si…- susurró ella. Su voz estaba adelgazada por el miedo, y tartamudeaba con inseguridad, pero su expresión no cambio en lo más mínimo. Gabriel entendió al instante que no podía haber mejor Ladybug que ella, aunque… no era nada personal.

-Serás mi asistente personal, ante la vista de los demás- explicó Gabriel poniéndose de pie; con las manos a sus espaldas, perfectamente erguido y con paso lento, fue acercándose a Marinette-. Un acercamiento al mundo de un verdadero diseñador; puede que incluso aprendas algo del medio…

La mirada de Marinette se endureció, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se negó a expresar la más mínima emoción ante ese bastardo infeliz, que parecía recordarla bien aunque no había titubeado ni un segundo cuando…

-Si…- exclamó ella con tono neutro.

-Pero cuando estemos solos…- Gabriel colocó su rostro frente al de Marinette con un amago de sonrisa-. Seremos más… íntimos.

-¿I-íntimos?- preguntó Marinette con pesar. Lo cierto es que ya le había quedado claro lo que Gabriel quería de ella desde la ocasión anterior, pero la idea de repetir aquella horrible tarde la hacía sentir enferma y desdichada. En su mente, había sido más sencillo encarar a Gabriel, pero se había equivocado, y parte de la culpa la tenía el propio hombre; su peinado perfecto, su elegante ropa, su voz angelical… era casi irreal pensar que sus recuerdos fueran verdad cuando contrastaban con un hombre tan impresionante.

-Un hombre tiene necesidades- respondió Gabriel para no tener que entrar en detalles.

Acomodó sus lentes y le dio la espalda a Marinette, tratando de recuperar la compostura; parte de su plan para vigilar de cerca de Marinette y no levantar sospechas, consistía en usar un pretexto y el único coherente con lo acontecido anteriormente era seguir mostrando un alto interés sexual en la chica. Solo de pensarlo, se repugnaba a sí mismo, pero debía continuar con su acto si esperaba sacar ventaja del asunto.

-No quiero que vuelva a tocarme- sentencio ella agachando la mirada.

Gabriel se giró con intención de hacer un comentario irónico al respecto, pero al hacerlo se quedó petrificado en su lugar.

Marinette apretaba los labios y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, mientras silenciosas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas; el sudor perlaba su frente, como muestra del nerviosismo y el inmenso esfuerzo que representaba para la chica mantener la compostura. Sus puños, cerrados y a los costados, temblaban contra sus piernas mientras que ella, inconscientemente, apretaba las piernas como tratando de proteger ese lugar ya antes ultrajado por sus despiadados actos. La sonrisa en el rostro de Gabriel se borró por completo y sintió que la sangre dejaba de correr por sus venas. Su corazón se rompió, apretándose contra su pecho, mientras sus ojos observaban las consecuencias de sus terribles actos.

"Es muy tarde para eso…"

Con un pensamiento sencillo, pero recurrente, Gabriel logró girarse e ignorar la escena. Cerró los ojos e hizo acopió de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-No voy a tocarte- replicó con tono condescendiente.

Ella abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y desconfiada, viendo solamente la espalda de Gabriel y una mano alzarse con desdén.

-Aquello fue un error demasiado peligroso de repetir, pero eso no significa que no tenga necesidades que cumplir- declaró Gabriel tallando sus ojos con cansancio-. Digamos que no volveré a invadir tu intimidad…

-¿A cambio de qué?- inquirió Marinette con desconfianza.

Gabriel se giró y tomó a la chica de la barbilla, la cual retrocedió dos pasos, pero él solamente la siguió; la hizo alzar un poco la mirada hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron, en una suerte de hechizo hipnótico. Los ojos grandes y profundos de Gabriel, que no reflejaban maldad alguna pero aun así la llenaban de miedo, sorpresa y… ansiedad; su mirada era inteligente, era poderosa y autoritaria, y le exigía mantenerse en silencio y esperar. Eso hizo por segundos que le parecieron eternos.

No fueron palabras las que interrumpieron ese silencio abrumador, sino un cosquilleo en sus labios. El dedo pulgar del hombre, pasando suavemente por su piel; recorriendo lentamente su labio inferior, la obligó a separarlos, todo sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de ella; metió el pulgar en su boca, topando con sus dientes y luego sonrió con satisfacción, o eso le pareció a ella que solo pudo percibir el cambio en sus cejas al estar hipnotizada por la penetrante mirada del hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Hay muchas formas de complacer un hombre…- susurró Gabriel.

Retiró su pulgar y juntó sus labios con los de ella; los dientes de ella se separaron por la presión que el hombre ejerció en su barbilla, y su lengua tomó ahora el lugar de su dedo, invadiendo la boca de Marinette. Ambos cerraron los ojos, representando su papel; ese probablemente fue el beso intenso más falso en la historia de Paris, sino del mundo.

* * *

-Admito que tu ropa juvenil tiene un encanto inigualable- comentó Gabriel abriendo un armario de puertas dobles-. Mezcla contemporánea con un toque femenino que te queda maravilloso. Pero me temó que se necesita más formalidad en los círculos de la moda; al menos como asistente.

Marinette estaba de pie, con las manos entrecruzadas y mirando fijamente la espalda de Gabriel. Trataba de concentrarse en él, para no distraerse en el despliegue de ropa que alcanzaba a vislumbrar dentro del armario.

-El gris es el color ideal, Marinette- declaró Gabriel con diversión-. Es el punto intermedio exacto de la formalidad. El negro es demasiado formal, casi académico, lo cual no estaría mal pero tú eres demasiado pálida para él; el marrón es bueno, pero su color no da lugar al uso de accesorios porque todo resalta demasiado, por ejemplo tus aretes…

Al escuchar la mención, Marinette dio un respingo y alzó una mano protegiendo sus aretes con recelo; Gabriel lo notó, pero no hizo el más mínimo comentario al respecto. De hecho, lo ignoro por completo y continuó.

-El blanco… bueno, el blanco es para profesionales- dijo Gabriel tomando una falda y sonriendo-. Así que sin recurrir a la gama de colores más amplia, eso nos deja solamente el color gris. El punto intermedio entre lo formal y lo casual, el color que combina con todo pero no necesita nada…

Gabriel se giró entregando una falda y un chaleco a Marinette, al tiempo que sonreía con satisfacción.

-Porque en el fondo, todo en esta vida es gris, Marinette. Solamente en distintas tonalidades.

Marinette tomó la ropa en silencio, mirando con receló a Gabriel, quien se enderezó. Saco de un bolsillo una cinta y observó pacientemente a Marinette; tras un minuto entero, su gesto se volvió apático y molesto.

-Estoy esperando…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella parpadeando.

-¡Que te vistas para tomar las medidas!- replicó Gabriel como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- ¿Acaso crees que tengo un traje para todas las medidas? Esa cosa te quedara enorme, pero tomare tus medidas y lo arreglare.

-No es necesario- replicó ella avergonzada pero visiblemente molesta-. Le recuerdo que yo también se costura…

-Bien, da igual- replicó Gabriel guardando la cinta-. Si prefieres trabajar, adelante…

-Lo hare bien sola- replicó ella con tono acido.

-Bueno, a partir de mañana te presentaras con ese traje- explicó el hombre con tranquilidad-. Creo que no necesito entrar en detalles sobre qué clase de ropa debes usar debajo, así que te doy libre elección en el asunto.

-Gracias…- susurró Marinette más por costumbre que por un verdadero sentimiento de agradecimiento.

-Vendrás todos los días al terminar tu escuela, y te iras antes del anochecer…

-Si.

-Y sobre lo que haremos juntos…- susurró Gabriel con malicia-. Eso lo dejaremos sin planes específicos…

La piel de Marinette se erizó, pero ella no hizo el más mínimo comentario al respecto. En realidad, descubrió que mantenerse callada y aceptar las órdenes de Gabriel había resultado sorprendentemente sencillo, casi al punto de no sentir temor. Aunque aún no le había pedido nada… inusual.

-Aguanta, Marinette… aguanta- susurró ella soltando un suspiro.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Esta se trata de una historia nueva, así que puede que no tenga muchos seguidores, pero debo informar que el motivo de un retraso TAAAN largo ha sido debido a una enfermedad. Duré más de dos meses enfermo, y de hecho aún tengo las secuelas de dicha enfermedad, lo cual causó que no retomara mis proyectos hasta hace muy poco en realidad.

No obstante, espero poder estar actualizando más continuamente y que la historia sea del agrado de aquellos que decidieron darle una oportunidad.

Actualmente ya cuento también con otro fic del Fandom, con la misma pareja pero en un A.U; los invito a leer la historia y de gustarles darme su apoyo. La otra historia se podría decir que es la contraparte total de esta historia.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún comentario. Hasta luego!


	4. 04- El Mundo Del Glamour

**Antes de Empezar:**

La siguiente historia tiene alto contenido maduro, lo cual incluye lenguaje obsceno, violencia y contenido erótico. Si crees que esto puede herir tu susceptibilidad u ofender tus creencias, te pido atentamente que no continúes leyendo; existe un amplio catálogo de fics a los cuales podrás acceder de este mismo Fandom.

* * *

 **04- El Mundo del Glamour**

Al salir de la escuela, Marinette llegó puntual a la casa del señor Agreste; al tocar la puerta, fue recibida por una mujer alta y delgada que la estudio brevemente. Marinette la había visto en otras ocasiones, era la verdadera asistente de Gabriel Agreste; ella acomodó sus gafas y sosteniendo una libreta, titubeó unos segundos observándola. Marinette, al igual que la propia Nathalie, vestía un traje con falda, con la diferencia de que la mujer mayor lo vestía con un saco y ella con un chaleco, incluso ambas en color gris.

-Señorita Dupain-Cheng…- exclamó Nathalie tras unos segundos de silencio-. Bienvenida.

-Gracias- asintió ella.

Tras esto, la mayor volvió a estudiarla en silencio; Marinette, nerviosa y avergonzada, se preguntó si la mujer estaría al tanto de lo sucedido entre ella y Gabriel Agreste. La sola idea le parecía ridícula, y nadie podía ser tan enfermo y cínico para compartir esa clase de aberrantes actos con su secretaria… ¿O sí? La verdad era que la opinión que en un principio de Gabriel Agreste ya había caído por los suelos, aunque aún podía cavar una fosa y seguir hundiéndose, suponía. Lo mejor era esperar lo mejor y prepararse para lo peor, solo así podría salir adelante.

Marinette se enderezo y alzó la barbilla, sosteniéndole la mirada a Nathalie que parpadeó unos segundos aparentemente sorprendida, antes de acomodar sus gafas y agachar la mirada hacia su libreta. Sin apenas voltear a verla, apunto a espaldas de la más joven.

-El señor Agreste tuvo que ir a la oficina así que estaba esperándote- declaró la mujer sonriendo levemente-. Mi nombre es Nathalie Sancoeur.

-¿Entonces iremos a su oficina?

-Bueno, no está exactamente en su oficina- explicó la mayor comenzando a avanzar hacia una limosina negra, la misma que Marinette ya había visto transportar a Adrien.

Por un momento titubeo, preguntándose si Adrien estaría en su interior, pero pronto descartó la idea. Siguió a la mujer a la limusina, y ambas viajaron en silencio; la atmosfera se volvió tensa, pues a pesar de la aparente cálida bienvenida de Nathalie, la mujer estudiaba en silencio a Marinette. Ella simplemente miraba por la ventana tratando de fingir no notarlo.

-Así que…- pronunció Nathalie pensativa-. El señor Agreste te tendrá como su asistente.

-S-si…- asintió Marinette volteando la mirada hacia Nathalie, con cierto nerviosismo.

-No estés tan nerviosa- comentó ella sonriendo-. El señor Agreste puede ser muy exigente y meticuloso, pero por algo te permitió estar a su lado.

-Si, por algo…- repitió Marinette con tristeza e ironía.

El auto se detuvo y antes de que tuviera ocasión de pensar al respecto, Nathalie bajó del mismo y guio a Marinette. Al salir se encontró frente a un enorme edificio, pero no tuvo ocasión de admirarlo cuando la mujer ya estaba dejándola atrás; apresuró el paso para alcanzarla, perdiéndose entre pasillos más bien poco transitados y muy bien iluminados. Tras dos minutos caminando en silencio, y sin subir un solo piso, llegaron a un auditorio y entraron.

Ahí, por primera vez, el lugar explotó en vida mostrándole muchísimas personas circulando por todos lados; un par de calvos de aspecto afeminados discutían frente a una mesa llena de sombreros, con una tercera mujer, de avanzada edad, entornando los ojos. Dos fotógrafos daban órdenes en voz alta mientras trataban de acomodar la iluminación de manera correcta, repitiendo la palabra "incompetentes" demasiado seguido en un parloteo incesante de regusto amargo que incomodó a Marinette. Pero no era lo único que admirar en el lugar.

En esos enormes y altos muros, de color rojizo opaco, circulaban un sinfín de modelos con hermosos vestidos o conjuntos veraniegos; eran modelos sencillos, no muy voluminosos, pero tremendamente llamativos que la hicieron mirar de un lado a otro. No tenían un orden específico, no parecían pertenecientes a una misma colección más allá de haber sido confeccionados con telas delgadas, algunas casi transparentes. Contra una pared, algunas de estas modelos esperaban charlando animadamente, mientras a pocos metros una fila de banquillos acomodados frente a tocadores tenían unas cuantas modelos esperando.

Solamente dos maquillistas, ambas mujeres, estaban haciéndose cargo del trabajo; y a pesar de la cantidad considerable de mujeres esperando su turno, a Marinette le pareció que no tenían ninguna prisa en su trabajo. Al volver a escuchar a los fotógrafos maldecir, a Marinette le quedó claro que tenían un marguen de tiempo aun considerable. Tras pocos segundos, Gabriel Agreste camino hacia las maquillistas y las saludo, con una expresión neutral, mientras observaba a las chicas que hacían cola. Nathalie se encamino hacia Gabriel y Marinette la siguió en silencio. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero no dijo nada.

-Que piel tan tersa, y tiene unos ojos increíblemente intensos- estaba diciendo Gabriel mientras observaba a una modelo que recién se sentaba para recibir su turno-. Señorita, es usted una belleza.

Aunque las palabras eran halagadoras, la expresión en el tono de voz y el propio rostro de Gabriel se mantuvieron neutrales; a otra persona le podría parecer que el hombre estaba siendo simplemente educado, pero lo cierto es que Gabriel ni siquiera le hubiera puesto la más mínima atención a la modelo de no haberla considerado "remarcable". Y tanto Marinette como la propia modelo parecían saberlo. La mujer sonrió emocionada.

-Es un placer trabajar para su línea, señor Agreste- declaró la modelo.

-El placer es mío, señorita- declaró el hombre sonriendo-. Tengo entendido que usted será quien cierre la pasarela del sábado.

-Sí, así es señor.

-Bueno, su fotografía será de hecho la que adorne la apertura de nuestra sección- declaró Gabriel quien giró su cabeza levemente, con ese movimiento alcanzó a ver a Marinette y a Nathalie, las cuales esperaban pacientemente a unos metros de distancia; el hombre se enderezó y con un gesto invitó a Marinette a acercarse. Sintiendo su corazón apretarse contra su pecho, y nerviosa, la chica obedeció tratando de mantenerse tan inexpresiva como el propio Gabriel- ¿Quién sabe? Si todo sale bien, puede que usted firme un contrato de exclusividad para nosotros.

-¡¿En serio lo cree posible, señor Agreste?!

-Tu belleza es incuestionable- Gabriel sacó de su bolsillo una libreta y la entregó a Marinette, junto con una pluma fuente de diseño plateado con color vino que posiblemente era demasiado gruesa para permitir una escritura cómoda, pero que nadie podía negar lo hermosa que se veía-. Tu talento, por otro lado, es lo que nos interesa corroborar.

-Eh… gracias, señor Agreste- respondió la chica confundida.

-No fue un cumplido, señorita- Gabriel se cruzó de brazos y por primera vez sonrió, volteando a ver a la maquillista-. Empieza.

La mujer asintió y acomodo a la aún más confundida modelo, que soltó una risa nerviosa antes de acomodarse en la silla y dejarse maquillar. Gabriel no agregó nada a esa conversación, sino que se giró y camino hacia los fotógrafos; Marinette simplemente abrió la libreta y lo siguió en silencio, mientras vio a Nathalie permanecer en el lugar, pero tomando un rol activo con la muchedumbre de personal.

-Una importante revista de modas nos ha solicitado unas fotografías exclusivas de nuestra colección primavera verano de este año- declaró Agreste restándole importancia-. Nos enviaron a sus fotógrafos, pero son solo fotografías de pruebas; escogerán solamente los diez diseños que más les gusten y entonces la verdadera sesión fotográfica se realizara, como es debido, al aire libre en algún parque.

-Entiendo…- asintió Marinette que no podía evitar sentirse emocionada de ver en exclusivas todos esos vestidos; una parte de ella no solo se sentía mal, sino que luchaba por sentirse mal.

Era como si sintiera que nunca más debía sentir otra emoción que no fuera terror y tristeza, sobre todo estando cerca de Gabriel; pero otra parte de ella, la diseñadora que había en ella, no podía evitar emocionarse estando rodeada de tanto glamour. Su mirada agachada constantemente desviaba sus ojos hacia las modelos y el personal, que a pesar de moverse rápidamente y en una cantidad considerable, lo hacían de forma armoniosa que no parecían tener problemas en sincronizarse. Incluso sin mirar alrededor, los empleados no se tropezaban con otros empleados, sino que los esquivaban con facilidad o paraban en seco cuando era necesario, sin que eso aparentemente afectara el ritmo del trabajo. De cierto modo, hasta los recaderos se veían glamorosos en medio de tan bien orquestada faena.

Pronto llegaron con uno de los fotógrafos, con el cual Gabriel se detuvo. La total falta de interés ante la presencia del hombre dejaba bastante claro que no trabajaba para él, aunque eso ya se lo había dicho Gabriel. El fotógrafo en cuestión era un rubio de pelo largo, agarrado en una coleta descuidada y con barba irregular que gritaba irritado; a pesar de ello, le pareció a Marinette que tenía cierto porte seductor, parecido al de Chat Noir. El hombre, no obstante, sudaba demasiado y eso estaba reflejado en su camisa que llevaba abierta; y eso le pareció poco atractivo. Distraídamente el hombre se limpió el sudor del rostro con una toalla, antes de voltear a ver a Gabriel y girarse de lleno.

-Agreste- saludó de manera informal el hombre soltando un suspiro.

-¿Todo bien, Lefonte?- inquirió Gabriel con un ligero tono de burla que no le pasó desapercibido a Marinette.

-Se hace lo posible, pero estaremos listos en menos de veinte minutos, te lo aseguro- declaró Lefonte mirando a Marinette y sonriendo por primera vez-. Eh… señorita, confió que no se haya llevado una mala impresión de mí.

-Para nada- mintió Marinette sonriendo.

-¿Es tu hija?- preguntó el fotógrafo confundido a Gabriel.

-No, es mi asistente… temporal- declaró Gabriel girándose hacia ella-. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ella desea volverse una diseñadora en un futuro.

-Un futuro cercano, si sigues bajo la tutela de Agreste- comentó Lefonte sonriendo con dulzura e inclinando la cabeza a manera de saludo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, nerviosa, y le respondió con media sonrisa.

-¿Ya viste a Marcela?- inquirió Lefonte volviendo su atención a Agreste.

-Sí, brevemente.

-Una chica exquisita, hermosa de verdad- declaró Lefonte con la mirada pérdida-. No creo que tenga futuro bajo tu servicio…

-¿Qué?- la pregunta salió de forma involuntario de los labios de Marinette, que no terminó de entender la declaración contradictoria del hombre.

Lefonte volteó a ver a Marinette, y ella se cubrió el rostro, avergonzada. Gabriel entornó los ojos y entonces el fotógrafo soltó una carcajada; tomó delicadamente a la chica de los hombros y se acercó un poco, inclinándose hacia Marinette de manera confidente.

-¿Sabes porque maquillamos a las modelos sin importar cuan hermosas sean, Marinette?- preguntó el hombre divertido.

-¿Por estética?- inquirió ella segura de que recibiría una respuesta diferente.

-Porque les mentimos a la gente- respondió Lefonte con brillo en sus ojos-. Todas estas hermosas modelos, y algunas no tanto, reciben maquillaje antes de una buena sesión fotográfica porque no queremos su belleza natural; la moda es fantasía, es imaginación, es innovación. La moda es un dulce néctar para alimentar la vanidad humana.

Lefonte soltó a Marinette y se giró hacia las modelos, señalándolas con los brazos.

-¡Son hermosas! ¡Y son la verdad que las mujeres no quieren ver!- declaró Lefonte con convicción-. Tú, mi querida niña, has sido agraciada como ellas; pero el consumidor promedio de la moda, hombre o mujer, es menos afortunado. Maquillamos a las modelos para terminar de dar ese toque de fantasía en las fotos…

-¿Qué?- volvió a exclamar Marinette confundida.

-Las mujeres ven las fotos y dicen: "es muy delgada, seguro se hizo una liposucción", "esos senos debes ser falsos", "su trasero es operado"- Lefonte volteó nuevamente con Marinette y amplió su sonrisa-. Y para rematar, el clásico "seguro se hizo cirugía en el rostro"… Si eres fea, pero tienes buen cuerpo, aun tienes futuro en la moda; tu cuerpo ni siquiera ocupa ser perfecto: un retoque aquí y allá y listo, perspectiva de cámaras o incluso las mencionadas operaciones. El maquillaje todo lo arregla, todo lo cubre, solo necesitas a expertos para hacer el trabajo…

Lefonte señalo a las maquillistas soltando una carcajada. Gabriel soltó un resoplido, pero no dijo nada, mientras que Marinette comenzaba a comprender la idea.

-Pero…- Lefonte se giró y alzando un dedo se acercó aún más a Marinette-. La belleza natural es ofensiva para ellas. El único motivo por el cual se nos permite presentar a estas bellezas de hombres y mujeres como modelos de personas perfectas, es porque la idea en sí de la perfección debe mantenerse como una fantasía. Porque la belleza natural de la artificial se distingue, y nosotros les vendemos sueños que deben permanecer como sueños: inalcanzables, para no fastidiarles la autoestima.

El desaliñado fotógrafo soltó una carcajada antes de enderezarse completamente y hacer una pose afeminada. Marinette observaba al fotógrafo maravillada por su encanto como orador, aunque le parecía despreciable la manera de expresarse.

-"Este fantástico vestido que pertenece a una diosa me hará ver mejor"- dijo con tono agudo tratando de imitar el tono de una mujer; por algún motivo, Marinette pensó en una cuarentona con sobrepeso-. La gente puede vivir con fantasías, pero teme afrontar su propia realidad: son feos.

-Eres un estúpido, Lefonte- declaró Gabriel indignado. Marinette volteó a ver al rubio, sorprendida por la intervención.

-¡Vamos, Agreste, sabes que es verdad!- declaró Lefonte levantando las manos y haciendo un gesto como si tomara una fotografía-. Somos los encargados de mentir porque la gente quiere tener esas mentiras en sus vidas.

-Algunos idiotas pensaran igual que tu- replicó Agreste entrecerrando los ojos y acomodando sus gafas-; pero eso no los hace mayoría.

-Nos hace mayoría, Agreste- dijo soltando una carcajada y negando con decepción-. La sociedad le encanta ser engañada, no soportan afrontar la verdad: hay personas que valen más que otras. Prefieren adorar Ídolos, modelos, como si no fueran realmente humanos, como si estuvieran más allá de sus pobres capacidades. Es eso lo que les permite dormir con tranquilidad por las noches… Funciona igual que con la religión: pueden adorar ciegamente a un Dios superior ¿Qué sucedió con Jesús? No pudieron soportar la idea de un hombre superior a ellos…

-No entiendo, ni pretendo aceptar las limitaciones racionales de gente despreciable como tú, Lefonte- replicó Agreste con acidez-. Y si algo me hace superior a ti, no será mi aspecto físico tanto como tu pobre intelecto. Solo te diré que hay personas que estamos en el negocio de la moda por un incontrolable genio creativo, no para lucrar con las inseguridades de la gente.

-Pero aun así lucras- puntualizó Lefonte.

-Si eres bueno en algo, nunca lo hagas gratis.

Separando sus brazos y mirando a Gabriel con cinismo, Lefonte soltó una carcajada; poco después, Gabriel sonrió con satisfacción y soltó su propia carcajada. Ambos hombres estuvieron así unos breves segundos, mientras Marinette los observaba, confundida y maravillada por partes iguales. Gabriel fue el primero en recuperar la compostura antes acomodar sus gafas y encogerse de hombros.

-Debo irme, Lefonte.

-Adelante, Agreste- dijo el fotógrafo dándole la espalda y restándole importancia al asunto con sorprendente facilidad.

-Lefonte, antes de irme…

-¿Si?

El hombre se giró a ver a Agreste, y el rubio esperó hasta tenerlo totalmente de frente antes de proceder; borrando todo rastro de sonrisa, alzó su puño y golpeó firmemente la mandíbula del fotógrafo, haciéndolo caer de forma poco decorosa al suelo. Todos los empleados guardaron silencio y voltearon a ver, impactados por el suceso; una o dos mujeres gritaron de sorpresa, al parecer porque los habían estado vigilando, pero la mayoría empezó a preguntar entre susurros que era lo que había sucedido. Aun más sorprendida, Marinette simplemente observó a Lefonte enderezarse en el suelo, posiblemente más sorprendido que ella, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas.

Nathalie se acercó corriendo, observó a Lefonte y Agreste por turnos, antes de voltear a ver de forma interrogativa a Marinette; la chica solamente abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de emitir palabra, antes que Agreste se adelantara. Frotando sus nudillos, Gabriel volteó hacia Marinette y recupero la compostura. Su rostro estaba tallado en piedra, pero sus ojos ardían en una ira incontrolable que ella no había visto jamás reflejada en ningún ser humano.

-Marinette, informa a Nathalie que los fotógrafos ya no son bienvenidos en mi estudio- declaró Agreste volteando a ver de reojo a Lefonte-. La revista Le Petit Mondo tendrá que aceptar las fotografías que le mande o prescindir por completo de nuestra participación: me da igual. Vamos a mi oficina.

Gabriel se dio media vuelta, con los empleados aún demasiado sorprendidos para reaccionar. Incluso Nathalie solamente atino a observar en silencio a su jefe alejarse; Marinette titubeó unos segundos antes de acercarse a Nathalie para cumplir el encargo, aunque le quedó bastante claro que era imposible que la mujer no hubiera escuchado. Pero antes de que lograra pronunciar una palabra, Gabriel se detuvo nuevamente y volteó a verlas con gesto sereno y pensativo.

-Y, Marinette…- Gabriel pareció escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de añadir-. Vamos a prescindir de los servicios de las maquillistas; todo modelo que no tenga el rostro con alguna cicatriz, deberá prescindir del servicio de maquillaje. Paguen el mismo sueldo a las maquillistas… De ahora en adelante, solo delineador y algo de labial, nada muy llamativo.

Tras hacer la sentencia, Gabriel se giró; Marinette intercambio miradas con una atónita Nathalie, que asintió en silencio y pensativa. Tras esto, la chica salió corriendo tras Gabriel, con la libreta apretada contra su pecho y una media sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, pero era innecesariamente largo, además que deseaba actualizarlo a la par de mi otro fic "Teaching Feelings". Pues bien, hice un recorte aquí y allá, y dividí el capítulo en dos porque no todos los capítulos serán tan largos como este (tienen 30% más por el mismo precio: gratis. Aprovechen!) Y no quiero crear la falsa ilusión de eso.

En fin, lo cierto es que recientemente (eso de reciente es muy relativo), he visto muchas películas y series que tratan el tema de la moda desde distintas perspectivas; siento que eso me ayudo más a definir el personaje de Gabriel, a entenderlo un poco mejor, y espero les guste un poco de lo que ya leyeron en este capítulo. Gabriel aún no ha dicho su última palabra.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún comentario. Hasta luego!


	5. 05- El Primer Trabajo

**Antes de Empezar:**

La siguiente historia tiene alto contenido maduro, lo cual incluye lenguaje obsceno, violencia y contenido erótico. Si crees que esto puede herir tu susceptibilidad u ofender tus creencias, te pido atentamente que no continúes leyendo; existe un amplio catálogo de fics a los cuales podrás acceder de este mismo Fandom.

* * *

 **05- El Primer "Trabajo"**

Las manos de Gabriel permanecían cerradas en puño, temblando a un ritmo irregular que solamente delataba sus intentos de calmarse y su fracaso constante al respecto; por algún motivo, la escena con Lefonte realmente lo habían afectado y ahora Marinette se daba cuenta de que Gabriel no era el perfecto caballero que ella pensaba que era con anterioridad, ni siquiera en su propio trabajo. No obstante, no se sentía desilusionada en esta ocasión sino… emocionada, era probablemente la palabra más cercana. No podía explicarse a ella misma que era lo que sentía, pero su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho mientras caminaba con premura tras el hombre que la ignoraba totalmente, resistiéndose a perderlo a más de tres pasos de distancia y totalmente atenta a su siguiente movimiento.

Toda su concentración se encontraba con Gabriel, así que observaba sus manos temblando; sus nudillos blancos balanceándose al costado de su fino traje. Su paso irregular, titubeante; y ese constante y disimulado mirar sobre su hombro… hacia ella. Para Marinette, le quedaba claro que su presencia incomodaba de alguna manera al hombre ¿Remordimientos? Difícilmente, pero… Gabriel aclaró su garganta, pero no volteó a verla. Aun así, ella estrechó su paso al lado de Gabriel y puso toda su atención en la nuca del hombre.

-En todos lados hay idiotas como Lefonte, Marinette- declaró Gabriel acomodando sus gafas-. No solo en el mundo de la moda, sino en cualquier otro empleo, cualquier otro fenómeno cultural. Las ratas que buscan sacar provecho de la gente… Detesto la gente como Lefonte.

-Pero ya había trabajo anteriormente con el- puntualizó Marinette alzando su pluma. Gabriel volteó a verla brevemente, en busca de reproche en su rostro, pero no había sino sincera curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Si…- admitió Gabriel-. Ya había trabajado en muchas ocasiones con ese fotógrafo ¿Cinco años? Creo que desde hace cinco años.

-¿Por qué enfrentarlo ahora?- preguntó Marinette directamente al no ver aclarada su duda.

-No lo sé- respondió Gabriel con la mirada pérdida-. Tal vez siempre me concentre más en lo que hacía yo mismo que en lo que otros hacían a mi alrededor.

Gabriel se detuvo en seco y volvió sobre sus pasos. La chica lo acompaño apresuradamente, pues al parecer en la plática se había distraído y había seguido de largo donde debía dar vuelta.

-Yo no soy diseñador por querer dinero- declaró Gabriel con desgano-. Yo soy un creador, siempre lo fui ¡Una mente indomable! Las ideas pasan por mi cabeza y yo las plasmo en mis obras.

Marinette asintió en silencio, mientras Gabriel la miraba de reojo.

-Pero no seré hipócrita para decir que no me interesa el dinero ¿A quién no le interesa el dinero?- preguntó Gabriel con una carcajada- ¿Quién no sueña con tener su propia marca? ¿Quién no sueña con ser su propio jefe? ¡¿Quién no desea el reconocimiento de sus finas piezas, de venta en cada tienda respetable de parís?! Porque la moda, Marinette, se diseña para ser utilizada. El más exquisito vestido no vale nada si nadie lo viste, si no luce sobre una figura femenina que sonría radiante enfundada en una pieza que la hace sentir especial…

Gabriel sonrió con satisfacción, mirando brevemente al techo. Ella soltó una risita traviesa, divertida ante la actitud infantil de Gabriel, antes de que ambos continuaran la marcha.

-Todo diseñador sueña con eso, y sé que tú también- declaró el hombre recuperando su tono solemne-. Bueno, pertenecer a una marca importante se puede considerar igual de exitoso, pero crear tu propia marca… créeme, es bastante satisfactorio. Nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría dinero por su propio trabajo bien hecho… Pero de eso, a lucrar intencionalmente con los miedos e inseguridades de las personas…

La mirada de Gabriel se volvió dura, severa y sombría.

-¡Yo no diseño piezas para robar sueños!- declaró furioso-. Mis piezas se deben portar con orgullo, con seguridad, con convicción ¡El traje viste al hombre, no al revés! Y cada persona es responsable que darle carácter a las piezas que visten.

En silencio, Marinette reflexionó al respecto; Gabriel dio una vuelta y enfilo con las manos en los bolsillos, nuevamente con actitud pensativa.

-Supongo que hay cierta crueldad inherente en la moda.

-Supongo- respondió Gabriel con acidez.

-Pero también hay esperanza…

Sin decir nada, y notablemente interesado, Gabriel se paró en seco y volteó a ver a Marinette. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sé que no todos diseñan ropa para ganar dinero; entiendo su idea, señor Agreste- dijo ella agachando la mirada-. Algunos solo lo hacen… para hacer feliz a la gente, compartiendo sus propios sueños. Como un escritor.

-Como un escritor- repitió Gabriel mirando al frente-. Es una comparación aceptable.

Llegaron al final del pasillo, donde un enorme escritorio vacío esperaba adyacente a una puerta de fino estilo tallada en madera; ambos entraron a la oficina de Gabriel.

* * *

Dejándose caer en su sillón, Gabriel se cubrió los ojos con una mano y soltó un suspiro. Marinette, de pie y en silencio, abrazo su pequeña libreta y espero pacientemente las indicaciones de Gabriel; en realidad, aun no había cumplido ninguno de los encargos del hombre y la situación se tornó extraña a una velocidad alarmante ¿Era su presencia la causante de todo eso? Después de todo, era con ella que Lefonte había empezado su ofensiva reflexión; aun así, no se sentía culpable: Lefonte tenía su merecido.

Pero Gabriel no era un héroe en esa historia, y era algo que Marinette se negaba a perder de vista. Lo observaba con recelo, sabiendo que inevitablemente terminaría repitiendo, aunque fuera de forma distinta, el episodio que los había hecho llegar a esa situación.

-¿Cómo obtuviste el poder de Ladybug, Marinette?- preguntó Gabriel alzando la mirada, con una mirada casual y una media sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Una herencia familiar?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la chica, que con la mención recordó el motivo por el cual estaba ahí presente. Recordó que Gabriel la tenía atrapada en sus garras y que por su propio bien debía mantener un perfil bajo; posiblemente, incluso olvidar del todo el asunto cuando todo hubiera terminado.

-Solo… lo encontré- respondió ella nerviosa.

-¿Igual que Chat Noir?

-No sé nada de Chat Noir- respondió ella con sinceridad.

-¿Ósea que no se conocen?

-No realmente- admitió ella. En realidad, la respuesta le parecía inofensiva no solo porque era la verdad, sino porque no ponía en peligro de ninguna manera a su compañero.

-Me parece poco creíble- replicó Gabriel.

-Eso es solo su problema, señor Agreste- dijo ella con acidez.

-Es igual, tampoco me interesa mucho- replicó Gabriel con una media sonrisa-. Quítate la ropa.

Las palabras llegaron con tanta naturalidad que Marinette estuvo a punto de obedecer; unos segundos después de haber escuchado, se encogió de hombros y su pulso se aceleró. Miró con suplica a Gabriel, pero la postura y gesto del mayor no cambiaron en lo más mínimo.

-Quédate en ropa interior- concedió Gabriel al ver que Marinette no obedecía su primer orden.

-¿Qué hará?- preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-¿Yo? Nada. Espero que tú hagas el trabajo…

Las palabras de Gabriel eran confusas, pero tenía más miedo de retrasar lo inevitable y provocar su furia que de obedecer ciegamente; además, estaría en ropa interior, y eso la hacía sentir, aunque fuera solo un poco menos expuesta, más segura.

-Ambos queremos terminar con esta situación…- susurró Gabriel tranquilamente-. Cuanto más rápido lo hagas…

Marinette miró al piso concentrándose en no pensar en nada y se quitó su ropa de forma mecánica. El saco cayó al suelo sin ningún decoro, seguido de la falda; dio un paso al frente y procedió a abrir su camisa, dejando caer el moño del cuello y descubriendo su piel ante el hombre. Su abdomen, pálido y terso, asomo entre la tela antes que ella alzara las manos a la altura de sus senos y volviera a titubear. Gabriel se recargó contra el respaldo de su asiento y soltó un suspiro discreto.

La chica era realmente muy atractiva, aunque tal vez demasiado delgada para sus gustos. Sus senos aún estaban en desarrollo, o eso esperaba pues eran demasiado pequeños, y sus piernas eran muy delgadas, pero largas y tersas enfundadas en un par de medias que cubrían casi por completo sus muslos; contaba con una figura bien torneada que ya anunciaba una belleza en desarrollo difícilmente comparable. Definitivamente su mayor virtud residía en su adorable actitud y su lindo rostro, un rostro aun infantil pero innegablemente atractivo, con unos ojos grandes y expresivos, aunque en ese momento miraban al suelo de forma sombría y apagada.

Ella se quitó la camisa y la dejo caer al suelo, dejando al descubierto un juego de ropa interior rosado, discreto y de aspecto infantil, aunque sin ningún estampado. Puede que fuera una chica con futuro en la moda, pero su vanidad aun no le presionaba a vestir ropa que, daba por sentado nadie vería, combinara un poco con su conjunto o siquiera fuera un poco más llamativo. Marinette se inclinó para retirar sus medias, pero Gabriel negó con la cabeza.

-Puedes dejar las medias- ordenó el hombre con satisfacción-. Acércate.

Asintiendo de forma casi infantil, la joven se acercó con pasos pequeños pero constantes hasta terminar frente al escritorio de Gabriel. El hombre giro su asiento a la derecha y la invitó a rodear el mueble, cosa que ella hizo rápidamente; al llegar frente al adulto, el pantalón de Gabriel ya estaba abierto y de ahí asomaba el miembro del hombre. En aquella ocasión no lo había visto bien, así que fue una sorpresa para ella que retrocedió un paso y se quedó mirándolo en silencio.

Era largo, grueso, imponente; su aspecto rudo desentonaba por completo con el traje de corte delicado del cual se asomaba sin ningún decoro, y juraría que mientras ella lo observaba, este parecía crecer unos cuantos centímetros más. No había tenido oportunidad nunca de ver un hombre desnudo, aunque era obvio que conocía la teoría del asunto, pero su primera impresión es que esa cosa era… fea.

-Ponte de rodillas- ordenó él. Marinette no era tonta, y sabía exactamente a donde iría a parar eso.

-¿Q-quieres que lo toque?- preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa.

-Si. Es la idea.

Sin agregar nada más, ella se puso de rodillas frente a Gabriel. Se recargo en las piernas del hombre, que estaban abiertas, para quedar frente a él; alzó la mirada, evitando el contacto con el miembro de este y puso ambas manos en su entrepierna, tratando de cubrir su desnudez. En ese momento, se sintió realmente expuesta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y temblar levemente, pero Gabriel solamente acaricio su pelo en silencio.

Con su otra mano, Gabriel tomó el brazo de ella y la hizo alzar la mano, colocándola alrededor de su virilidad. Ella no dijo nada y asintió. No hubo más instrucciones habladas, sino que Gabriel empezó a guiar en silencio el movimiento de ella la cual obedeció, moviendo su mano lentamente de arriba abajo, afianzando firme pero con delicadeza la carne del hombre. No tardó mucho en cansarse, mientras veía a Gabriel suspirar y cerrar los ojos; tal vez si ella era buena con él…

Ella aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos, y poco después todo termino. Para la sorprendida Marinette, que se dejó caer al suelo y retrocedió arrastrándose, mientras el miembro de Gabriel se agitaba con ímpetu soltando chorros de lo que bien sabía que era, fue un espectáculo casi hipnótico. La cantidad de esto le pareció increíble, ridícula, exagerada, mientras caía en sus manos, sus brazos, parte de su pelo e incluso alcanzaba a salpicar un poco su mejilla y sus medias. Pudo ver el rostro de Gabriel alterarse un poco, alzar sus cejos, separar sus labios, relajar sus parpados cerrados y encorvarse ligeramente.

Ella lo observaba todo, sintiendo el cálido liquido enfriarse rápidamente donde había caído, pero demasiado confundida para saber cómo reaccionar. Observó su mano en silencio, queriendo sentir asco, suponiendo que era lo más normal… pero no lo sentía. La curiosidad la hacían mirar como el líquido blanco escurría lentamente sobre su piel; era espeso, claro, pero no demasiado. Si limpió su mejilla torpemente con su brazo (su brazo limpio) pero dio por sentado que el resto de su cuerpo, incluyendo el pelo, era un caso perdido. Se preguntó si dejaría manchas o algún… olor.

Antes de que Marinette pudiera pensar demasiado al respecto, Gabriel se puso de pie. Sin voltear a verla, se giró mostrándose de perfil y se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior de un solo movimiento, dejándolos caer al suelo. Maldijo entre dientes antes de quitarse lo que restaba de ropa; la chica lo observaba en silencio, estudiando la figura delgada pero extrañamente atlética del hombre. No era que fuera precisamente un hombre musculoso, pero sus piernas y brazos, aun con lo delgados que eran, enmarcaban sus músculos de forma discreta. Su bello era fino y de color claro, por lo cual parecía que estuviera depilado aunque no era el caso. Solo entonces Marinette, por primera vez en el día, pensó en Adrien ¿Es que Adrien tendría una figura parecida? ¿Es que Adrien tendría el mismo cuerpo atlético? Puede que incluso más, puesto que el hijo practicaba regularmente deportes, incluido la esgrima. Marinette se sonrojó y agacho la mirada, decidiendo que no tenía necesidad de ver eso.

Gabriel tomo una toalla y se limpió torpemente, antes de enrollarla en su cintura y acercarse a Marinette.

-Tomemos un baño- dijo el hombre ofreciendo una mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Ella titubeo unos segundos.

-¿Juntos?

-Por separado- sentenció el hombre con tranquilidad.

-¿Saldremos desnudos de aquí?- ella tomó la mano y se puso de pie.

-No, tengo una sección privada tras aquella puerta- señalo Gabriel con naturalidad-. Debo admitir que me gusta darme algunos lujos.

-Bien…- asintió ella soltando un suspiro-. Solo… no me espié.

-No lo hare- rio Gabriel de una manera natural al escuchar la "infantil" petición de la chica tras la situación que estaban viviendo.

Ella se sonrojó pero lo miró con severidad.

-Hablo en serio.

-Yo también- admitió Gabriel, ligeramente confundido por la chica, que a pesar de todo se negaba a tomar un papel de víctima en el asunto, como si en todo eso fueran… cómplices.

-¿Puedo ser yo primero?- pidió ella con una media sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, Marinette…

* * *

 **Corenote:**

La segunda parte del capítulo anterior, que como dije en realidad son el mismo capítulo. Por un lado, ya se había plasmado la ideología de Lefonte y el rechazo de Gabriel ante esta, pero quedaba pendiente la propia ideología de Gabriel. Y espero haberla plasmado bien pues, mientras el otro capítulo trato por completo el tema, a este solo le dedique la mitad.

Por otro lado, tenemos "el primer trabajo" de Marinette. En realidad, el encuentro sexual de ambos la primera vez fue plano, agresivo y ni siquiera se culminó, mientras en esta ocasión es un poco más ligero, aunque no precisamente natural.

En fin, espero que en general les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen algún comentario. Hasta pronto!


	6. 06- Mejores Amigas

**Antes de Empezar:**

La siguiente historia tiene alto contenido maduro, lo cual incluye lenguaje obsceno, violencia y contenido erótico. Si crees que esto puede herir tu susceptibilidad u ofender tus creencias, te pido atentamente que no continúes leyendo; existe un amplio catálogo de fics a los cuales podrás acceder de este mismo Fandom.

* * *

 **06- Mejores Amigas**

Cuando Alya vio a su amiga salir del edificio y abordar la limusina de los Agrestes, supo al instante que algo raro estaba sucediendo. Había estado demasiado ocupada con la última aparición de Ladybug, la cual había sido cuando menos impresionante; después de todo, el ultimo villano había destruido incluso casas y una estación de tren. La batalla fue impresionante y aun podía ver en su mente, y sus numerosos videos, cada movimientos de Chat Noir y Ladybug. Todo eso la distrajo de la extraña actitud que Marinette adopto los días subsecuentes.

En un principio fueron pequeños detalles de su amiga, una actitud más distante de lo normal y la marca de unas ojeras que empezaba a formarse en su rostro juvenil. Ni siquiera en sus peores momentos, desvelándose para su lady blog, la propia Alya había tenido unas marcas como las de su amiga. Era cierto que Marinette sabia usar bien un maquillaje para disminuir estas, pero Alya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella para no ser engañada por la habilidad de su amiga. Y todo eso era rápida y sencillamente descartado por Marinette con una media sonrisa y palabras vacías para conciliar la preocupación que Alya demostraba.

Hasta ese momento, justo hasta ese momento, le podría haber atribuido todo esto a cualquier cosa: una pelea con sus padres demasiado personal para compartirla con ella, una idea no del todo descabellada y bastante factible dado la tendencia a Marinette a meterse en problemas, sobre todo cuando estaba lejos de su supervisión; también le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que Marinette estuviera en duelo por la muerte de alguien cercano, pero no mucho, aunque lo suficiente para hacerla sentir ¿Confundida? ¿Culpable? Ella misma hace dos años se había enfrentado a la muerte de un primo: había convivido su niñez con él, pero los años los habían distanciado, y eso le causaba conflictos respecto a que debía sentir por el suceso; incluso pensó en un motivo más sencillo, un "periodo" particularmente difícil. No era como si lo último fuera una idea descabellada.

Aun así, ese nuevo evento cambiaba todas las cosas de forma radical y misteriosa; verla salir de las instalaciones de una de las más importantes firmas de parís, vistiendo lo que claramente era un uniforme de… ¿Trabajo? ¿Secretaria? Bueno, obviamente bastante formal para ser una visita casual. Y que fuera un pequeño secreto que su amiga guardaba celosamente del conocimiento, no público, sino de su propia amiga, le parecía una actitud impropia de Marinette sin importar las circunstancias. Por el contrario, Marinette iría corriendo a platicarle a Alya al respecto de aquello, con lujo de detalles, una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y una actitud infantil mientras daba saltos de emoción. Pero no había saltos, o emoción… o platicas. Solo esa misteriosa actitud. Y todas la conjeturas se fueron a la mierda en la mente de Alya, que simplemente deseaba saber que su amiga estaba… estaba bien. Solo eso.

* * *

El agua caía agradablemente sobre su espalda mientras ella se mantenía con la mirada perdida y la cabeza agachada. Ningún pensamiento concreto pasaba por su cabeza, simplemente disfrutaba del agua caliente cayendo por su espalda, mojando su pelo. Con una mano recargada en la pared frente a ella, Marinette se mantenía encorvada observando su otra mano, donde aún tenía rastros del semen de Gabriel. Duró un par de segundos así antes de reaccionar.

Cuando empezó a lavar su cuerpo directamente con el jabón que había encontrado en la regadera, se dio cuenta que algo era diferente. Hasta ese momento, cada vez que se bañaba sentía una necesidad de limpiar su cuerpo de marcas invisibles dejadas por Gabriel en su ultrajante acto de días anteriores; una capa invisible de suciedad que no podía eliminar sin importar con cuanta insistencia frotara su cuerpo con el jabón. Pero ahora, ella simplemente, deseaba limpiar aquella sustancia blanca de su cuerpo. No se sentía especialmente sucia, ni particularmente preocupada, solamente necesitaba limpiar los fluidos de Gabriel de su cuerpo, que le habían ensuciado incluso el pelo.

No le dio mucha importancia al asunto, y decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí lo más rápido que le fuera posible. No obstante, justo en ese momento los primeros pensamientos concretos comenzaron a tomar sentido en su cabeza; era un detalle que la incomodaba, un detalle en el cual no había reflexionado con anterioridad pero que ahora volvía a su mente de forma poderosa. Un detalle, meramente circunstancial, pero que no dejaba de confundirla. De aquel día. Gabriel primero intentó primero asesinarla antes que… Las conjeturas eran vanas, y no se sentía de humor de hacerlas, pero lo cierto es que no lograba tener sentido en su cabeza. Tampoco necesitaba que lo tuviera. Sacudió su cabeza y salió de la regadera.

* * *

-¿Está todo bien, Marinette?- preguntó Tikki.

La chica asintió sin voltear a verla, mientras doblaba con delicadeza la ropa que había utilizado aquel día. La pequeña amiga de Marinette agachó la cabeza desanimada y guardó silencio, observando a la chica continuar diligentemente con su labor. Habían llegado hacía tiempo a la casa de Marinette, aunque Tikki no era nada consiente de cualquier cosa que hubiera sucedido durante el "servicio" con Gabriel: por instrucciones de Gabriel, Marinette había optado por usar aretes más discretos cuando estuviera a su lado. Aunque Tikki sospechaba que eso no era del todo verdad y que Marinette no utilizara los miraculous obedecían una razón más simple: no quería ser humillada por Gabriel y que Tikki presenciara aquello mientras se mantenía escondida. Y, muy a su pesar, Tikki debía admitir que también lo prefería. Aun así, tenía conflictos internos con el hecho de que quisiera apoyar de manera más cercana a la chica y era algo con lo que simplemente no podía lidiar. Marinette terminó de acomodar la ropa y volteó a ver a Tikki con una media sonrisa en su rostro. La sonrisa era sincera, y eso aunque la confundió, provoco que la pequeña saltara de su asiento y se acercara un poco a Marinette.

-En la firma del señor Agreste se están preparando para un importante desfile, Tikki- declaró la chica con emoción- ¡No puedo ni empezar a describir las hermosas piezas que vi! Aunque, bueno, también conocí a un hombre muy desagradable…

-¿Desagradable?

-Un sujeto tan abusivo que me hace enojar solo pensar en él- declaró la chica dejándose caer al borde de su cama-. Aunque aún así debo admitir que parte de lo que decía tenía mucho sentido.

-No creo entenderte, Marinette.

-Fue un asunto… bastante complicado- reflexionó la chica soltando un suspiro-. No sé si pueda platicártelo correctamente sin…

-¡Marinette, tienes visitas!

Al escuchar la voz de su madre, la chica se cayó en seco alzando una ceja; Tikki rápidamente se escondió en un cajón cercano. Su madre tocó la puerta de su habitación, y ella con tranquilidad respondió.

-Pueden pasar- tras la breve oración, su madre abrió la puerta, seguida por Alya que ingreso en la habitación.

-Chicas, es bastante tarde- declaró su madre volteando a verlas por turno-. No tarden mucho.

-Disculpe las molestias, señora Dupain- exclamó Alya avergonzada.

-No te preocupes por eso, aunque tengo que insistir en que te llevaremos a tu casa cuando terminen- declaró la mujer alzando un dedo con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro-. Y eso no está sujeto a discusión.

-No me atrevería a discutirlo- aclaró ella sonriendo-. Pero sí que se lo voy a agradecer bastante.

-No hay motivo- la mujer se giró y se despidió con un gesto-. Estaremos cerrando el negocio, Marinette. Nos pueden buscar abajo cuando hayan terminado.

La puerta fue cerrada con delicadeza por la mayor y las dos jóvenes quedaron solas. Marinette volteó a ver a su amiga con una media sonrisa en el rostro y alzando una ceja; por alguna razón, empezó a sentirse nerviosa, y para su desgracia no era buena ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Alya, no esperaba que me visitaras- declaró Marinette soltando su pelo y mirando a su amiga-. Si me hubieras llamado…

-Si te hubiera llamado seguirías evadiéndome como lo has hecho hasta ahora- la réplica de Alya fue tan fría y cortante que desvaneció la sonrisa en el rostro de Marinette, que se encogió de hombros pero observo con perplejidad a su amiga.

Tan pronto terminó la frase, ella misma se arrepintió de sus palabras. Lo cierto es que no había planeado nada para el encuentro, ni siquiera una introducción y mucho menos como abordar el tema que quería tratar. Le dolía mucho que Marinette no tuviera la confianza para compartir sus problemas con ella, pero tampoco quería ser del todo una egoísta y fingir que su amiga no estaba pasando por una situación difícil. Algo no cuadraba en todo el asunto, y tenía una certeza casi demencial en que lo que menos cuadraba era exactamente el motivo de la actitud de su amiga: los Agrestes.

-Lo sé- declaró ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué?- Marinette sonrió, pero su piel palideció un poco.

-Te vi, Marinette- declaró Alya incapaz de ocultar su enojo-. Toda esta actitud extraña, incluso demasiado distraída para ti…

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte- aclaró Marinette tratando de sonar conciliadora, pero su voz se adelgazo en ese momento contra su propia voluntad.

-Y esas ojeras- Alya señaló los ojos de su amiga-. No eres el tipo de chica que pueda estar sin dormir; incluso las veces que hemos tenido que desvelarnos, tú no puedes evitar quedarte dormida en clases.

-Solamente fue una mala noche de la que no me he recuperado- dijo sin mucha convicción.

-Ya no te ríes de mis chistes, y ni siquiera haces chistes sobre Chloe!- exclamó Alya con desesperación-. Te insultó dos veces el día de ayer y tú solo fingiste no escucharla.

-No la escuche- replicó Marinette.

-Incluso desvías la mirada cuando Adrien pasa.

Marinette enmudeció ante esta declaración. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, agachó la mirada y ambas guardaron silencio unos segundos.

-Te vi yendo, y volviendo, de la firma de Gabriel Agreste. Algo que siempre fue un sueño para ti y ahora no te tomaste la molestia de siquiera mencionarlo…

La mirada de la chica se ensombreció. Y por primera vez, Alya se sintió más preocupada que enojada.

-No sé qué ha sucedido, pero sé que el causante no es Adrien. Él sigue actuando igual de encantador que siempre- bromeó Alya acomodando sus gafas-. Así que lo único que tiene sentido uniendo las piezas…

-Alya, no…

-¿Es Gabriel Agreste, no?- preguntó Alya mirándola con intensidad.

Marinette cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su corazón estremecerse ante la pregunta. Apretando los puños, y con la garganta seca, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no llorar; sus malditos esfuerzos se desvanecían, pues no creía ser capaz de mantener su fachada más tiempo. Solo era cuestión de segundos antes que volviera a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, y sus padres la escucharían. No podría mentirles directamente a ellos, y menos podría siquiera pensar en inventar algún pretexto. No tenía la fortaleza para seguir.

Alya tomó con sus manos la de ella y Marinette sintió que sus piernas temblaban a punto de ceder. Abrió los ojos dispuesta a confesar todo y derrumbarse en los brazos de su amiga, cuando ella la recibió con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-¿Son amantes?

La pregunta no estaba del todo perdida de la realidad, pero la suposición era mucho más… optimista, de lo que debería ser. Marinette, confundida, se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama; su amiga se arrodillo frente a ella, sonriendo de forma conciliadora.

-No se lo diré a tus padres- aclaró ella acariciando las manos de la chica-. No se lo diré a nadie, demonios! Nunca se lo diría a nadie, Marinette…

-Alya…- unas lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por las mejillas de ella. El terror y la incertidumbre habían abandonado su pecho, pero el dolor que se había despertado no la abandonaría tan fácilmente. Sus manos temblaban, su voz seguía siendo un hilo, sus pulmones se negaban a trabajar a suficiente potencia, y sus ojos estaban decididos a lubricar su rostro con tristeza. Y todo eso, todo eso fue interpretado de manera incorrecta por Alya, que sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Significa mucho para ti?- preguntó ella- ¿Cómo sucedió? La verdad es que pienso que Gabriel y Adrien se parecen bastante poco, más allá del tono de piel y su dorada cabellera; nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú y el…

-¡Sigo siendo virgen!- aclaró ella avergonzada por la insinuación de su amiga.

Alya sonrió ladeando la cabeza. Alzó su mano derecha y con su pulgar limpió la mejilla de su amiga, mirándola con ternura.

-No niegas que sean amantes…- puntualizó la morena soltando un suspiro.

Marinette se encorvó y… asintió. Decidió que al final de cuentas, eso era más fácil que explicarle la realidad a Alya y enfrentarse con los horribles eventos que solo deseaba alejar de su cabeza. Además, tendría que explicar a Alya porque no había denunciado al imbécil de Gabriel, y eso solo resultaba contra producente ante el sacrificio que realizaba por sus seres queridos.

-Él es un hombre mayor, Marinette- declaró Alya cerrando los ojos y meneando la cabeza-. No puedo creer que te hayas dejado seducir…

-Alya…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Marinette?- preguntó ella abriendo los ojos nuevamente.

-No pensaba bien las cosas- respondió, y no era una pregunta del todo perdida-. Aún estoy demasiado… confundida.

-¿Y Adrien? ¿Piensas olvidarlo tan fácil?

Ella guardó silencio. Y Alya decidió que tal vez había llegado demasiado lejos en una sola sesión.

-No es un buen momento para hablarlo, cierto?- inquirió ella levantándose del suelo y sentándose al lado de ella-. Pero me tenías preocupada, bastante preocupada y… lamento haber estado siguiéndote todo el día de hoy.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Alya- dijo ella abrazando a su amiga.

-Aún tenemos mucho que hablar- aclaró ella respondiendo al abrazo-. Solo si decides confiar en mí…

-No es que no confié en ti, es solo que…- Marinette se separó y la miró a los ojos-. Necesitamos entender bien la situación antes de querer compartirla con alguien. Contigo.

Alya asintió pensativa y sonriendo nuevamente.

-Solo… solo asegúrate que no sea solo sexo- declaró Alya.

-Alya, es un diseñador de moda y uno de los hombres más guapos de parís- replicó su amiga entornando sus ojos; "es, en efecto, solo sexo…" fue lo que su cerebro pensó, pero no lo que su lengua expreso-. Si fuera solo sexo, sería más fácil intentarlo con alguien que no sea una estudiante menor de edad…

-Caras vemos, fetiches…

-Tendré cuidado- declaró Marinette, sintiéndose mal consigo misma por semejante mentira.

Y sin añadir más, ambas se abrazaron con fuerza.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

No tengo mucho que decir, excepto que aunque Alya y Adrien son personajes que no quería utilizar, siento que son necesarios para una trama más orgánica y fluida. No será la única aparición que tenga Alya, ni la mas importante, creo yo.

Espero les haya gustado. Por favor, no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Hasta pronto!


	7. 07- El Hombre Solitario

**Antes de Empezar:**

La siguiente historia tiene alto contenido maduro, lo cual incluye lenguaje obsceno, violencia y contenido erótico. Si crees que esto puede herir tu susceptibilidad u ofender tus creencias, te pido atentamente que no continúes leyendo; existe un amplio catálogo de fics a los cuales podrás acceder de este mismo Fandom.

 **N/A:** Recibí el comentario respecto a "un error" en el capítulo anterior, el cual consiste en Marinette afirmando que es "virgen". Esto no es un error, sino que Marinette mintió a su amiga, así como mintió en todo lo demás; el hecho de que "afirmara" esta declaración, solo consiste en quitarse la curiosidad de su amiga de encima y evitar entrar en detalles. De todos modos, gracias por el comentario, pero tengan por seguro que nunca cometería un error tan grave.

* * *

 **07- El Hombre Solitario**

-Gracias, Chat Noir. Estuviste impresionante- declaró el oficial de policía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, es una lástima que Mi Lady no haya estado presente- pensó Noir en voz alta con un dejo de tristeza y sorpresa.

-¿Ladybug? Ahora que lo pienso, es raro que ni siquiera se haya dejado ver- declaró el policía pensativo-. Incluso ella suele ser más rápida que tu…

-No más rápida, le aseguro- replicó el joven mostrando sus garras-. Solamente parece tener la suerte de estar mucho más cerca de los problemas.

-Si es así, difícilmente diría que eso es "suerte"- replicó el oficial-. De cualquier forma, les agradecemos a ambos sus constantes ayudas.

-No se preocupe, oficial- Noir hizo una reverencia con nada disimulada satisfacción-. Siempre es un placer ayudar.

El joven salió corriendo y la gente simplemente lo vio alejarse. Menos de dos minutos después, ya se encontraba recargado en una pared, mirando su anillo, sin su traje; plaga no tardó en girar alrededor de su cabeza y apoyarse suavemente en su hombro.

-¿Pasa algo, muchacho?

-No hemos visto a Ladybug, Plaga.

-Tampoco hemos peleado mucho, en realidad- aclaró el pequeño sonriendo-. Supongo que nuestros enemigos aprenden que no pueden hacer frente al dúo dinámico.

-¡Ese es problema, plaga! No somos un dúo dinámico- replicó Adrien preocupado- ¿Y si le sucedió algo?

-Es poco probable, Adrien. Ella es mejor que tú.

-Sé que lo es- admitió Adrien con un suspiró-. Al menos cuando es Ladybug. Pero me preocupa su parte humana, la chica que no es Ladybug…

* * *

El segundo día de Marinette con Gabriel fue más tranquilo pero no menos interesante. En días anteriores había temido en convertirse en el juguete sexual de Gabriel Agreste, pero el hombre no parecía disponer de suficiente tiempo libre para pasarse el día demandando las "atenciones" de la adolescente. El día anterior Gabriel había supervisado los últimos detalles para una sesión fotográfica de conjuntos de su nueva colección; ese día, por el contrario, se encontraba en un estudio privado confeccionando una nueva pieza. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Marinette y le preguntaba cosas irrelevantes o le pedí cosas insignificantes, como una taza de té o un pañuelo húmedo. En realidad, contaba con suficientes suvenires dentro del propio estudio para que ella misma no tuviera la necesidad de salir.

Y todo el tiempo restante, Gabriel la pasaba en silencio confeccionando; con el saco pulcramente doblado sobre una silla, la camisa doblada hasta las mangas, y los anteojos sobre la mesa, Gabriel trabajaba con infinita dedicación. Tenía una cinta sobre sus hombros, como si se tratara de un abrigo de pieles; en su manga izquierda, arremangada, varios alfileres; sus zapatos rechinaban cada vez que él se movía rápidamente y con gracia de un lado a otro del vestido: era un hermoso vestido de noche. La tela era ligera, fresca y suave, así que Gabriel había aprovechado para darle varios detalles muy transversales muy interesantes, asimétricos y llamativos, utilizando una misma pieza de tela para evitar lo más que fuera posible las costuras. A pocos metros reposaba un tripeé con el diseño original bosquejado por Gabriel, detallando cada sección del vestido de forma más bien escasa pero suficientemente entendible; el hombre se acercaba al mismo cada varios minutos, solamente observándolo breves segundos antes de continuar.

Marinette, maravillada y emocionada, observaba la escena en silencio; recargada sobre un escritorio cercano, sostenía su libreta personal haciendo pequeñas anotaciones respecto a la técnica de Gabriel, o de las herramientas que manejaba, o de cualquier cosa. La verdad es que estaba tan emocionada que no sabía por dónde empezar y a veces se encontraba anotando tonterías irrelevantes en la libreta con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. En una de esas ocasiones, al alzar la vista, se encontró su mirada con la de Gabriel que la observaba en silencio e interés mientras ella cerraba su libreta con una mano.

-Espero no estés tramando robar mi diseño.

-¡Nada de eso, señor Agreste!- replicó Marinette entre avergonzada y asustada.

-¿Acaso es muy feo para ser robado?- inquirió Gabriel con decepción volteando a ver su vestido.

-¡Yo nunca quise decir eso!- exclamó la joven apurada enderezándose por completo- ¡Es un diseño hermoso! Cuando esté terminado, sé que será una pieza sorprendente.

-¿Crees que elegí un buen color?- inquirió Gabriel con tono neutro.

-Definitivamente- respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Sin mediar una palabra adicional, Gabriel volvió a enfrascarse en su labor; mientras tanto, Marinette lo observaba con serenidad e interés, con una amplia y sincera sonrisa en el rostro y un leve sonrojar en el rostro.

* * *

-Sabes que tendré que revisar esa libreta antes que abandones el edificio ¿verdad?

Sobresaltada, Marinette se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Nathalie mirándola apaciblemente. Ella asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos por el susto y los labios ligeramente entre abiertos; la mujer mayor alzó una ceja y le sonrió.

-Tampoco quise sonar muy agresiva- declaró la mujer acomodando sus lentes-. Es meramente rutinario, al menos en esta sección del edificio; no quiero poner en duda tu integridad moral, pero amo demasiado mi empleo para perderlo por un descuido.

-No es ningún problema- respondió la joven riendo nerviosa-. No puedo decirle como hacer su trabajo.

-Eh… Gracias, supongo- asintió Nathalie volteando a ver a Gabriel-. Él puede ser bastante descuidado en ocasiones. Obstinado. Apasionado. Por eso debo cuidar sus intereses…

Nathalie volteó a ver a Marinette, que la observaba sorprendida y… bastante sonrojada. La primera reacción de ella fue sorprenderse a su vez, para después reflexionar sobre sus palabras y proceder a sonrojarse aún más que la joven presente.

-¡De ninguna manera quise a referirme a eso! ¡Fue un juego de palabras poco fortuito!- aclaró Nathalie cubriéndose el rostro-. No es que no se apasionado en eso… ¡No sé si lo sea!

-¡Si, claro, entiendo!- asintió ella avergonzada y agachando la mirada-. No tiene nada de malo. Tampoco es que fuera un asunto del cual deba opinar…

-¡Ni del cual yo hablaría con una menor de edad!

-¡Entonces podemos dar por zanjado el tema!- suplicó Marinette alzando demasiado la voz.

-¡¿Qué tanto discuten, ustedes dos?!- preguntó Gabriel de mal humor girándose a ver a ambas.

-¡Nada!- respondieron ellas al unísono.

-Entonces guarden silencio- ordenó el rubio dándoles la espalda nuevamente.

-¡Si, señor!- respondieron ambas desviando la mirada, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda.

Gabriel retomó sus labores y ellas lentamente volvieron a observarlo en silencio. Marinette intercambio una mirada con Nathalie, quien ahora lucia más relajada e incluso satisfecha.

-Me encanta verlo trabajar así…- comentó de forma confidente-. En todo su esplendor.

-¿Todo su esplendor?- inquirió Marinette.

-¿Eres amiga de Adrien, no es cierto?- ella asintió-. No sé si haya hablado contigo de… su madre.

Marinette negó con la cabeza, pero no era del todo desentendida del tema: la madre de Adrien era una de las modelos oficiales de la marca, obviamente esposa de Gabriel Agreste… y había desaparecido hace un año (¿o acaso eran dos?) sin dejar rastro; se especulaba acerca de un secuestro que había terminado mal. Muy mal.

-La madre de Adrien desapareció hace poco más de un año- explicó Nathalie-. La policía no pudo determinar qué fue lo que sucedió; sus cuentas bancarias no han sido tocadas, y varios testigos aseguran que ella no tenía problemas con su esposo o de tipo personal; amaba su trabajo y su vida, pero un día simplemente desapareció.

-¿La secuestraron?- inquirió Marinette con tristeza.

-Difícilmente- respondió Nathalie-. Nunca se comunicaron con Gabriel o con la firma, y Gabriel les hubiera pagado cualquier cantidad de dinero que le solicitaran; pero eso no sucedió.

-¿Podría estar…?

-¿Yo? Pienso lo mismo que Gabriel: Sarah simplemente se fue- respondió Nathalie-. Sarah era… es su nombre, por cierto. Lo único que me pregunto es, si a diferencia de mí, el señor Agreste tendrá alguna idea del motivo por el cual se fuera abandonando a Adrien; abandonar a su esposo es comprensible, a veces… esas cosas suceden. Pero nadie abandona a su hijo de forma tan sencilla, y menos Sarah.

-¿Y eso le afecto mucho?- volteó a ver a Gabriel, quien en ese momento se acomodaba un mechón de pelo.

-Muchísimo. Se volvió paranoico, posesivo y distante con Adrien- declaró ella con tristeza-. Si para ti eso suena contradictorio, imagina como se siente para el pobre de Adrien. Pasa más tiempo en el trabajo que en su propia cosa y sin embargo tiene planeada la agenda semanal de Adrien, esperando que se cumpla con precisión militar.

-Vaya…- susurró Marinette pensativa.

-No es que sea una mala persona. Sé que no lo es- declaró la mayor mirando a la más joven-. Es solo que… está bastante perdido sin ella. Pero si no pone un poco más de cuidado, puede que también termine perdiendo a su hijo…

Nathalie le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Marinette y después fingió poner un cierre a su boca. Ella entendió perfectamente y asintió, para después ambas despedirse con un solemne gesto.

* * *

Gabriel se dejó caer exhausto en su silla, recargando su cabeza hasta mirar al techo y soltar un suspiro, pero sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Unas modificaciones menores, unos cuantos ajustes al diseño original y pienso que quedara perfecto- dijo Gabriel alzando ambas manos, dibujando la silueta de su vestido-. Tal vez debería cerrar un poco el escote en la espalda ¿Qué opinas, Marinette?

-¿Yo?- al escuchar su nombre, Marinette se sobresaltó, mirando al hombre con sorpresa.

-Si.

-No sé si mi opinión sea de utilidad, señor Agreste.

-Hago un vestido, que debe gustarle a las mujeres que lo van a comprar- puntualizó Gabriel sin voltear a verla-. Tú eres una mujer, y además una diseñadora en formación.

-No diría que en formación…

-Yo, por el contrario, lo aseguraría- replicó Gabriel soltando una pequeña carcajada-. Así que… tu opinión me interesa.

-¿Y si quitara el escote por completo y cambiara las mangas?

-¿Las mangas? Hacerlas más largas seria…

-No, al contrario- replicó Marinette-. Más cortas y sencillas, para mantener más énfasis en los detalles asimétricos del pecho y la falda. Incluso sin mangas.

-Es… arriesgado- reflexionó Gabriel bajando los brazos-. Aunque no deja de ser una idea interesante. Retrasaría mi trabajo y de no gustarme…

Marinette agachó la mirada con tristeza.

-Suena tan arriesgado que me muero por probarlo- declaró Gabriel sonriendo a la nada-. Gracias, Marinette…

Ella volteó a verlo, sorprendida por la declaración, pero sus miradas no se cruzaron; Gabriel continuaba recostado en su asiento con pereza y cansancio nada disimulado. El sudor perlaba su frente y manchaba, muy ligeramente, sus axilas y pecho. Ella dejó su libreta sobre el escritorio y se acercó en silencio.

-Tal vez debería pensar en diseñar un sombrero, como accesorio de…- Gabriel guardó silencio.

Los dedos de Marinette recorrieron en silencio el pecho del hombre, deslizándose lentamente por las costuras de la camisa en sentido descendente, pero con suficiente fuerza para que el hombre pudiera distinguir la sensación que, involuntariamente, comenzaba a electrificarlo. Gabriel cerró los ojos y no dijo nada en absoluto, mientras esos pequeños y delgados dedos llegaban hasta su pantalón. Ya le había ahorrado parte del trabajo a Marinette, al despojarse de su cinturón mientras trabajaba. Le costó casi un minuto entero quitarle el botón del pantalón y apresarlo con esos juveniles dedos, pero la tortura de la espera valió la pena cuando ella comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo.

Casi podía sentir la respiración de la chica sobre su miembro, y al voltear a verla la encontró sentada en el suelo. Su mirada estaba perdida, pero tenía un amago de sonrisa en el rostro; su brazo izquierdo lo tenía recargado en la pierna de Gabriel, y su cabeza sobre este a su vez, mirando ensimismada el trabajo que realizaba. Casi de forma infantil, lo cual le resultó… incómodamente erótico. Era obvio que, hasta cierto punto, ella misma estaba disfrutándolo.

Sus movimientos aun eran torpes, irregulares y constantemente se detenía para descansar. Aun así, le encantaba las caricias que estaba recibiendo, y su miembro lo confirmaba creciendo más y más en tamaño y palpitaciones. En ese momento, nada mas existía, nada más que la joven arrodillada frente a él, tomando, hasta cierto punto, el control de la situación. Su respiración se volvió agitada, y de forma involuntaria y totalmente inconsciente, comenzó a acariciar el pelo de la chica invitándola a… realizar algo más. Ella no entendió la indirecta; lo que sí hizo fue aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos y mirar fijamente el rostro de Gabriel, que se resistía a deformarse en una expresión de placer y lujuria; aun así, era cuestión de tiempo. Así que continuó.

Gabriel no pudo mantenerse imperturbable y comenzó a gemir, a sudar en su rostro y a estremecerse de placer, para pocos minutos después acabar en las manos de Marinette. El chorro de semen fue considerablemente menor, y en esta ocasión no la tomo del todo por sorpresa; Gabriel apenas si volteó a verla y ella le sonrió.

-¿Estuvo bien?

-Muy bien…

En lo que restó del día, no mencionaron el incidente, ni la curiosa iniciativa de Marinette.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Pensaba publicar esto antes, pero estuve un poco ocupado con los recientes acontecimientos de mi país. Me moría de ganas por escribir este capítulo, que confió me haya quedado lo suficientemente interesante.

Espero les haya gustado. Por favor, no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Hasta pronto!


	8. 08- Una Mujer Confundida

**Antes de Empezar:**

La siguiente historia tiene alto contenido maduro, lo cual incluye lenguaje obsceno, violencia y contenido erótico. Si crees que esto puede herir tu susceptibilidad u ofender tus creencias, te pido atentamente que no continúes leyendo; existe un amplio catálogo de fics a los cuales podrás acceder de este mismo Fandom.

 **N/A: Síndrome de Estocolmo**

Sí, alguien ya lo mencionó en los comentarios y la intención nunca ha sido esconderlo; de hecho, nunca se mencionara el "síndrome" como tal durante el fic. Marinette sufre del síndrome de Estocolmo que, para aclarar, no es algo que aqueje solamente a personas secuestradas; una convivencia constante (o prolongada) con el victimario es suficiente para que una persona desarrolle el síndrome de Estocolmo. No pretendo extenderme al respecto, simplemente continuemos con la historia.

* * *

 **08- Una Mujer Confundida**

Llegar a su casa se le antojo más extraño y… confuso, que nunca antes. Se sentía nerviosa, muy nerviosa, y era algo que no tenía nada que ver en absoluto con sus padres; era más como una sensación de… no podía definirlo: nunca se había sentido así con anterioridad. Se sentía frustrada, insatisfecha.

Se recostó en la cama soltando un suspiro y alzando los ojos al techo, con mirada perdida, pues sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lado, si es que les podía llamar pensamientos a la serie de imágenes y sentimientos que revoloteaban en su cabeza con desorden, distrayéndola en absoluto de todo a su alrededor; solo existían las sensaciones, las imágenes. Gabriel, su cuerpo delgado, atlético aunque no excesivamente musculoso; su vello era delgado, de color claro y bastante escaso en realidad, apenas perceptible a simple vista. Pero ella no lo había percibido con sus ojos.

Sus dedos habían recorrido en silencio el cuerpo del hombre igual que… que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento; había podido sentir el leve cosquilleo en su piel de los finos vellos del hombre mientras su mano continuaba descendiendo por su cuerpo. Ella aun tenia cuerpo de niña, pero Gabriel era ya un hombre, y uno con una condición física cuando menos envidiable; no un actor de acción, no un físico culturista, pero si lo suficientemente para ser modelo si lo decidiera. Cerrando los ojos, inhaló con tranquilidad sintiendo su corazón relajarse un poco; sus pensamientos tomaron forma definida, la forma de Gabriel Agreste.

La forma de aquella tarde.

* * *

Sus ojos se cruzaron tan pronto como ella cerró la puerta y se dio media vuelta; un rostro frio, oculto en una capa intelectual y una serenidad estudiada, una fingida serenidad. Su mirada reflejaba impaciencia, brillando mientras la observaba, anticipando sus movimientos con interés; su mano derecha sostenía su mentón, recargado contra el escritorio, encorvado mientras aparentaba un falso cansancio. Sus pies bajó el escritorio golpeaban rítmicamente la alfombra, y en su mano izquierda, su dedo pulgar parecía temblar sobre el escritorio.

Él notó la manera en que ella lo estudiaba, y su postura se volvió más rígida; desvió la mirada brevemente, como si acabara de recordar algún asunto de poca importancia pero que había atraído su atención de forma inevitable. Ella alzó su libreta a la altura de su pecho, considerando que el día de hoy Gabriel se veía particularmente… adorable.

Dos pasos y los pies de él cesaron de golpear el tapete, había perdido todo el ritmo, y su mirada regresó hacia ella; cuatro pasos y sus cejas abandonaron su postura de hielo, derretidos ante un nerviosismo que no podía continuar ocultando en una distancia cada vez más recortada. Una idea ridícula ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Seis, siete, ocho pasos. Contuvo la respiración, y su mirada bajo hacia su cintura y sus piernas enfundadas en unas medias oscuras, parte del conjunto que Gabriel le había pedido utilizar. Nueve pasos y pudo notar como su dedo ahora golpeaba la mesa al ritmo de los pasos de ella; diez pasos y volvieron a cruzar miradas. Y ella le sonrió sin ningún motivo en específico. Solo… quería hacerlo.

Sus labios temblaron y mordiéndose el labio inferior agachó la mirada, antes de enderezarse en su asiento en un solo movimiento; fluido, grácil, se puso de pie. Y tan pronto como lo hizo, se encorvó, recargando su brazo en el escritorio. Su rostro reflejó incomodidad, y ella dejó caer su libreta, corriendo hacia el hombre apresuradamente para tomarlo del brazo. Con su mano libre, la colocó en su pecho, tratando de ayudarlo a enderezarse; pero pronto le quedó claro por la resistencia que presentaba, que él no estaba interesado en volver a erguirse. Confundida alzó la mirada hacia el mayor.

La sorpresa estaba reflejada en esos ojos serenos, y esa boca entreabierta que no pronunció la más mínima palabra. Su respiración agitada y, su pelo despeinado solo acentuaban la sorpresa en aquel hombre tan acostumbrado a mantenerse en control. Un control que estaba perdiendo cada vez que se encontraba frente a la chica. Ella no pronunció palabra, no se atrevió a hacerlo; avergonzada, agachó la mirada.

Y él… se alejó. Acomodando sus lentes, pasó por su costado y se fue sin decir nada, dejando a la chica en la oficina. Ella solo lo vio caminar sin voltear atrás.

* * *

Su corazón latió agitado. Los grandes dedos del hombre recorrieron su cintura, hacia arriba; su respiración agitada sobre su rostro, mientras ella misma se quedó sin aliento. Sus ojos estudiaban su cuerpo, o lo poco que podía llegar a ver estando literalmente sobre ella; y ella misma lo estudiaba a él. Sus piernas temblaban, no de miedo en esta ocasión.

Sus manos acariciaron sus senos por sobre la ropa, antes de desviarse y abrir su saco. Aun sobre la ropa podía sentir la cálida piel de Gabriel recorriéndola, deseándola, necesitándola… tanto como ella lo necesitaba. Lo deseaba.

Marinette abrió los ojos, acostada en su cama, pausando momentáneamente su fantasía. Una fantasía incorrecta, una fantasía que no podía ser. Él la había lastimado; le arrancó algo irremplazable y lo único que debía sentir por él era despreció y odio… Y, ciertamente, le odiaba pero… no lo odiaba. Era todo tan confuso.

Pero su cuerpo no le permitió a su cerebro pensar racionalmente, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, bajando su mano a su entrepierna. Por sobre sus bragas, acarició su intimidad imaginando que era la mano de Gabriel. Que el hombre la recostaba suavemente sobre la cama, mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras un amago de sonrisa en su rostro se enmarcaba en sus delgados y hermosos labios. Susurrándole palabras dulces, mientras ella temblaba en sus brazos, nerviosa y excitada, dejándolo asumir por completo el control de la situación con sumisión… pues ciertamente ella carecía por completo de experiencia. Él hombre recorría su cuerpo, con una mirada llena de curiosidad y unas manos inquietas de deseo, haciéndola estremecerse ante cada contacto; y ella, nerviosa y excitada, apenas si se atrevía a moverse.

Las pequeñas manos de Marinette recorrían el pecho desnudo de Gabriel, cálido y fornido, recorriendo su piel hacia su cuello. Y él separaba sutilmente sus piernas, jugando con sus dedos por sobre su ropa interior; besaba sutilmente sus mejillas, su cuello, sus labios…

La fantasía terminó abruptamente cuando Marinette lo sintió. Esa sensación explosiva que se suponía debía sentir, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de que se encontraba tan cerca de ella. Apretó sus labios, quedándose sin respiración; sus músculos se tensaron momentáneamente, y los primeros en relajarse fueron sus labios, dejando escapar un gemido ahogado. Apretó sus dedos contra su intimidad, mientras poco a poco la sensación iba desvaneciéndose.

Se recostó de lado, respirando profundamente; esa nueva y agradable sensación ¿Qué tan diferente era de lo que ella causaba en Gabriel? Abrió los ojos y se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose furiosa… consigo misma. No debía haberlo hecho, al menos no pensando en…

-Gabriel…- susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

No lo podía hacer. Ella simplemente no lo podía hacer. Nunca podría perdonarlo. Nunca.

* * *

Despertó de golpe, cubierto de sudor… no, no sudor. Lagrimas escurriendo por su rostro.

En la oscuridad de su habitación no pudo ver nada a su alrededor, y eso fue un alivio; le dio la certeza de que estaba solo, y por tanto que podía derrumbarse. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, apretando sus dedos con fuerzas como si deseara aplastar su propio cráneo. Su otra mano reposaba sobre sus muslos desnudos, temblando erráticamente al ritmo irregular de su propia respiración, mientras sollozaba en silencio.

-Soy un monstruo…- susurró cerrando sus inútiles ojos en tan densa oscuridad.

Lo de aquella vez… lo de aquella vez había sido un arranque de ira estúpido e irracional, pero lo de Marinette ¿Cómo había podido considerar que era buena idea? ¿Por qué se había atrevido a hacer tal cosa a una chica inocente?

-Es… Ladybug…- se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta. Una excusa estúpida y poco creíble, incluso para él mismo; porque había decidido hacer ese horrible acto aun antes de saber que Marinette era Ladybug, así que no podía engañarse así mismo.

No obstante, sus actos ya estaban hechos y no podía deshacerlos. Todo aquello tendría que valer para algo, o lo haría aún más monstruoso de lo que se sentía; debía continuar con esa horrible farsa antes que se le terminara el tiempo. Y le quedaba poco, muy poco tiempo.

-Lo lamento, Marinette…

Gabriel se quitó la mano del rostro, y alzó la mirada, abrazando su propia oscuridad. Se puso de pie y respiró profundamente, dejando que su miedo escapara por sus poros; no obstante, no había motivos para hacerla sufrir más de la cuenta. Solo lo suficiente para obtener lo que necesitaba y después…

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Este capitulo es un poco mas breve porque en realidad, igual que en una ocasión anterior, fue un capitulo que decidi dividir en dos secciones. Esto no significa que el siguiente capitulo ya esta terminado, sino que parte de este ya esta redactado.

Queria reflejar un poco de los conflictos internos de ambos personajes, no demasiado pues estos iran creciendo a medida que avance todo. Espero haya logrado un buen resultado. Disfruten y déjenme algún comentario. Hasta luego!


	9. 09- Confesiones En El Parque

**Antes de Empezar:**

La siguiente historia tiene alto contenido maduro, lo cual incluye lenguaje obsceno, violencia y contenido erótico. Si crees que esto puede herir tu susceptibilidad u ofender tus creencias, te pido atentamente que no continúes leyendo; existe un amplio catálogo de fics a los cuales podrás acceder de este mismo Fandom.

* * *

 **09- Confesiones En El Parque**

-¡Quiero saber más de tu relación!- exclamó Alya emocionada.

-No sé si la llamaría una relación- replicó Marinette sintiendo su rostro estallar sonrojado.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres decir que Gabriel es realmente el caballero ingles que parece?

Un parque enorme y escasamente transitado era el escenario donde las dos adolescentes platicaban. Alya se daba el lujo de hablar con cierta naturalidad debido a que el lugar se encontraba vacío, y al tener más bien una escases de árboles o arbustos, era relativamente sencillo visualizar cualquier persona que se acercara; Marinette, por el contrario, se comportaba muy nerviosa, lo cual era raro para Alya. Era cierto que la joven de las coletas era incapaz de hablar con naturalidad con la persona que le gustaba, pero siempre había mostrado sinceridad y entusiasmo al hablar con su amiga. En realidad, a su amiga no le parecía raro pues una cosa era hablar de un hipotético novio y otra de una relación real; además, sabía que las circunstancias resultaban poco comunes. O al menos esas ideas giraban por la mente de la joven piel canela que sonreía con entusiasmo viendo de reojo a su amiga, mientras ella observaba el lago frente a ellas.

-Tiene más porte alemán- replicó Marinette tras unos segundos de reflexión.

-Igual de elegantes sin toda la pedantería- comentó Alya emocionada.

-Supongo…

Alya miró nuevamente a su amiga con atención, poniendo especial énfasis en sus manos que mantenía entre sus piernas.

-¿Por lo menos se han besado?- preguntó Alya con curiosidad.

Marinette volteó a verla, sorprendida por la pregunta.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

-¿Podrías traerme una botella de agua?

Gabriel señalo un pequeño refrigerador instalado en la esquina de su oficina. Tan pequeño que Marinette casi se sobresaltó al verlo, pues no lo había notado con anterioridad, pero por la disposición de los muebles contiguos era bastante obvio que llevaba mucho tiempo antes que ella misma ingresara a "trabajar" con Agreste. La chica se dirigió con rapidez al lugar indicado y extrajo una botella de medio litro.

Al enderezarse, pudo ver a Gabriel viéndola de reojo; en su mano sostenía un frasco que parecía haber estado a punto de abrir. Hasta que su atención se distrajo. Marinette se sonrojó al instante, pues en lugar de agacharse a tomar la botella, había optado por inclinarse, lo cual seguramente… En un movimiento tal vez demasiado infantil, la chica cubrió su trasero y se giró totalmente para ver a Gabriel de frente. El hombre pareció salir de un trance hipnótico, y agitando la cabeza, volvió su atención nuevamente al frasco. Un ligero rubor también apareció en su rostro, pero su expresión se mantuvo serena. Ella sonrió.

Con la botella en mano, y con un ritmo inconscientemente coqueto al caminar, Marinette llegó hasta el escritorio de Gabriel; dando unos saltos infantiles, lo rodeó y con un último salto, tomó asiento sobre el escritorio y comenzó a columpiar sus pies. Gabriel extrajo dos pastillas del frasco y alzó la mirada; sus ojos recorrieron los pies, las piernas, el cuerpo de la chica hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella amplió su sonrisa y estiro su mano, agitando la botella para indicarle al hombre que debía tomarla.

Gabriel tragó las pastillas, y se puso de pie. Tomó la botella de la mano de la joven, y abriéndola, dio un largo trago. Ella lo observó en silencio y espero pacientemente. Al terminar, él volteó a verla. Su pulso se aceleró.

La mano de Gabriel dejó la botella sobre la mesa, y de ahí saltó con naturalidad y delicadeza a la cintura de ella. Su rostro se sonrojo aún más.

-¿Señor Agreste? ¿Quiere que yo…?

La pregunta se convirtió en un susurró cuando el hombre alzó su mano y acaricio su mejilla. Sintió toda su piel erizarse y las fuerzas fallarle por completo, mientras el cálido tacto del mayor recorría la mitad de su rostro con delicadeza. La mano, no obstante, no se detuvo ahí, sino que continuo hasta tomarla de la nuca.

Sus rostros se acercaron y ella se quedó sin respiración. Sus labios temblaban, anhelantes, nerviosos, esperando el inevitable contacto; Gabriel era un hombre directo, ya lo había comprobado, y los rodeos no eran lo suyo. Escasos segundos después, sus labios se unieron a los de ella y ambos cerraron los ojos. Los movimientos de Marinette eran torpes, pero no carentes de iniciativa, mientras Gabriel parecía más controlado. Sus labios intercambiaron caricias suaves un par de veces, incluso ella llegando a saborear la saliva del mayor, pero tras un minuto el hombre se separó.

Cerrando los labios con firmeza, coloco su frente contra la de Marinette, y pareció reflexionar al respecto. Menos de cinco segundos después, se enderezó por completo y soltó a la chica.

-Puedes irte a casa, Marinette- declaró Gabriel girándose-. Me duele la cabeza, necesito estar a solas.

-Y-yo…

-Vete, por favor- pidió él nuevamente. Su voz temblaba.

Y ella salió de la habitación sin agregar nada más.

* * *

 **(Presente)**

-S-sí, si nos hemos besado…- admitió la chica con una media sonrisa.

-¿Crees que él solo quiera…?- Alya se encogió de hombros sin terminar la frase.

-¿Querer que?- inquirió ella confundida.

-Sexo- respondió Alya mostrándose por primera vez avergonzada.

Marinette se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada con tristeza.

-No lo sé- mintió ella, perfectamente consciente de que en realidad era lo que la había llevado a la vida de Gabriel.

-Solo cuídate- pidió Alya sonriendo.

Marinette asintió, soltando un pequeño suspiro y marcadamente confundida, pero tratando de no demostrarlo.

-Alya, tu…

-¿Si?

-¿Eres virgen?- preguntó Marinette avergonzada.

La mayor desvió la mirada y soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa. Tras unos segundos, respiró profundamente y devolvió la atención hacia su amiga, esta vez con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

-No…- admitió ella.

Tras esa respuesta, el ambiente se volvió más tenso y ambas guardaron silencio, inseguras de cómo debían continuar la conversación. Alya se encogió de hombros y agachó la mirada, y su rostro se volvió sombrío; la sonrisa seguía dibujada en su cara, pero era una sonrisa vacía, una sonrisa falsa. Esa no era Alya. Marinette sintió su corazón encogerse al notar que había tocado un tema que tal vez no debía haber mencionado.

-No pienses mal de mí…- pidió ella con la voz adelgazada-. Es solo que…

-Yo tampoco lo soy- admitió Marinette tomando valor.

Alya alzó la mirada sorprendida ante la revelación de su amiga.

-¿Gabriel Agreste?

-Si- asintió ella nerviosa-. No fue lo que hubiera querido…

-¿Solo una vez?

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Gabriel la tomó desprevenida.

Marinette se encontraba organizando las fotografías de la sesión anterior; había aprendido un poco del funcionamiento de la firma de Agreste, y aunque no era que realmente su trabajo fuera relevante, decidió poner empeño en cada encargo. Demasiado concentrada en dividir las fotografías, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo Gabriel se había acercado lentamente a ella; no fue hasta que sus brazos la rodearon que la chica se sobresaltó.

Los dedos del hombre recorrieron su piel, acariciando con delicadeza sus brazos; la piel de Marinette se erizo ante el contacto, y la chica se estremeció, cerrando los ojos. Las manos del hombre alcanzaron las pequeñas y delicadas manos de ella, y las apretaron con suavidad.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y volteó a ver a Gabriel de reojo, de forma interrogativa y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para lograr un contacto visual. El hombre le sonrió, y aunque su sonrisa era seductora, su mirada fue… dulce. El mayor se acercó un paso más para terminar de abrazar a la chica; no era del todo experta en el asunto, pero supo al instante que aquel bulto que sentía contra su trasero era el miembro de Gabriel. Una oleada de sentimientos confusos invadieron a la chica al instante: confusión, vergüenza, enojo, diversión… excitación. Un marcado sonrojar explotó en su rostro, pero ella se mantuvo en la misma posición, con la mente totalmente en blanco ante la situación.

-¿N-ne-cesita que lo haga a-hora, señor A-gres-te?- con la voz temblorosa y adelgazada, Marinette apenas fue capaz de formular la pregunta cuando ya se arrepentía de haber hablado y de esa forma dejar expuesta… su situación. A Gabriel no le pasó desapercibido, y amplió su sonrisa.

-Digamos que por esta ocasión- susurró Gabriel soltando sus manos tomándola por la cintura-. Me gustaría hacer algo por ti…

La mano derecha del hombre bajo por el costado de ella hasta llegar al final de su falda… paso bajo ella, y volvió a alzarse, acariciando su pierna en el proceso; ella separó los labios y se quedó sin respiración, aun viendo solamente de reojo a Gabriel. El hombre provoca una especie de hechizo hipnótico que le impedían moverse o hablar; o eso es lo que su mente se dijo, para no aceptar el hecho de que en realidad lo deseaba. Fue una caricia breve, antes de que él llegara a su verdadero objetivo.

Se inclinó hacia el frente, y con la otra mano la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo alzar un poco más la mirada. Sus labios se encontraron, mientras la mano ávida de curiosidad del hombre comenzó a explorar bajo la falda de ella; los dedos del hombre parecieron complacidos con los encontraron, pues bailaron con un ritmo suave y constante. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en el beso, en imitar con su lengua el baile que los dedos de Gabriel le enseñaban a su entrepierna.

La calidez emano de su interior, empapando sus besos y sus caricias. Sintió el miembro del hombre estremecerse contra sus nalgas, restregarse con deseo y lujuria mientras ella se quedaba sin aliento y sin fuerzas, sostenida por la lujuria de Gabriel. De pronto quitarse la ropa se volvió una necesidad cuando la temperatura en su cuerpo estallo; y el gentil caballero de Gabriel pareció adivinarlo, pues soltó su barbilla y bajo a su pecho. Después de eso, no fue tan gentil, y tiró del saco que llevaba puesto, rompiendo los botones del mismo. Con una gracia que solamente se podría atribuir a un sastre experto, o a un pervertido veterano, abrió botón por botón la camisa de la chica y metió su mano.

Acarició su vientre unos segundos antes de alzar su mano e invadir sus senos, por primera vez. Marinette detuvo su beso, no solo para tomar aire, sino para permitirse soltar un gemido de sorpresa y miedo. Ella lo miró nerviosa, pero la expresión en el rostro del hombre se mantuvo totalmente neutral. Fueron sus dedos los que no se detuvieron en su alegre baile, haciéndola apretar sus piernas con fuerzas.

-B-basta…- susurró ella avergonzada-. T-terminar… terminar así es vergonzoso…

Ardía en deseo, era cierto, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de tener un orgasmo en una situación tan… inusual. Apenas si se podía mantener en pie; y la idea de estar en la oficina de Gabriel no la tranquilizaba en absoluto. Solamente quería…

Gabriel la hizo girar para tenerla de frente. La sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro cuando Marinette alzó la mirada con sus ojos totalmente abiertos. Gabriel se agacho y tomando las bragas de ella, las deslizo con delicadeza por sus piernas; poseída nuevamente por ese hechizo que ella se juraba a si misma era la única explicación racional, ella apoyo sus manos en los hombros del mayor. Y alzó con delicadeza una de la piernas, después otra, y las bragas se encontraron en las manos de Gabriel. El hombre las observo brevemente, con un interés intelectual, para después olfatearlas brevemente y proceder a guardarlas en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

Alzando la mirada, recorrió el cuerpo de Marinette de manera rápida, sin poner mucho énfasis en ninguna zona en particular; pero ese semblante neutro y esa mirada intelectual, hicieron a estremecer a la chica, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro: era la misma forma en la que estudiaba sus vestidos cuando trabajaba en ellos.

La tomó de la cintura y la alzó, sin ninguna dificultad, para depositarla sobre el escritorio. Tiro todo el papeleo sin prestar la menor atención y acaricio los muslos de la chica, quitando con rapidez las medias que ella vestía. La falda volvió a caer en el proceso, pero el hombre no le prestó atención; hizo contacto visual con ella, y su corazón se aceleró aún más. Marinette se inclinó al frente, y en respuesta recibió un apasionado beso en los labios. Gabriel no era tan malo; fue la primera vez que ese pensamiento la invadió.

El apasionado rubio se separó, y con dos movimientos rápidos y tan perfectos que casi parecieron obra de una maquinaria, se quitó el cinturón y bajo su pantalón. El movimiento para dejar caer su ropa interior no fue tan grácil, sino una suerte de desesperado intento de un hombre al borde de la locura. Un viejo conocido la saludo con ímpetu, y ella por primera vez titubeo… Gabriel separo sus piernas, con menos delicadeza que antes, y se colocó en medio; la jaló un poco a la orilla y fue cuando ella alzó la mirada y lo empujo con delicadeza.

-N-no…- pidió ella con la voz temblando-. Por favor, no…

Gabriel se acercó nuevamente. La tomo con fuerza entre sus brazos, sin decir nada; y ella respondió al abrazo, con lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por sus mejillas. Abrió las piernas y permitió a Gabriel acercarse, pero no intentaron nada más. Ninguno de los dos. La magia del momento se había perdido por completo.

* * *

 **(Presente)**

Marinette no respondió, pero Alya hizo sus propias suposiciones. La morena sopeso las palabras unos segundos, pero antes de ello tomó de la mano a su amiga. Marinette sonrió avergonzada a su amiga.

-¿Está bien que hablemos de esto?- preguntó Alya nerviosa.

-No hablaría de esto con nadie más- respondió con total sinceridad.

-Fue hace dos años- suspiró ella cerrando los ojos-. Tampoco tengo demasiada experiencia pero… han sido dos chicos. No los conoces.

-De cierta forma, eso me alivia- admitió Marinette sacudiendo la cabeza.

Con ese comentario, ambas soltaron una carcajada y el ambiente se relajó un poco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en…?- Marinette no termino la pregunta y tardó un largo tiempo escogiendo las palabras adecuadas. Alya la miró de forma interrogativa.

-¿Disfrutarlo?- su interlocutora asintió, de nueva cuenta avergonzada. Alya soltó un suspiró, se acomodó el cabello y desvió la mirada; el rubor en su rostro aumento, pero su voz salió igual de serena que su tono habitual-. Mi primera vez fue horrible…

Marinette enmudeció asombrada al escuchar aquella declaración. Alya continuó sin voltear a ver a su amiga.

-Estaba demasiado nerviosa, y las cosas sucedieron tan deprisa que…- ella se encogió de hombros-. Me sentí presionada a aceptar. Y tal vez fue un error…

-No debí preguntar…- se disculpa Marinette preocupada.

-No, no. No tiene importancia- sonrió ella nerviosa-. Las demás veces no fueron tan… rudas como la primera- Alya se encogió de hombros y alzo la mirada, pensativa-. Pero supongo que no lo disfrute hasta la tercera vez… esa tercera vez fue con un chico distinto, hace seis meses…

Alya guardó silencio nuevamente, nerviosa. Avergonzada, se le notaba sobre manera. Y si Marinette no conocía al chico, a ella esto le pareció muy extraño ¿Hablar de su tercera vez resultaba peor que hablar de la primera? Bueno, tendría algo de sentido si se tomaba en cuenta que aquella ocasión fue cuando "lo disfruto"; pero Alya no era esa clase de chica inhibidas por los tabúes. Tal vez cierto pudor, era comprensible, pero su actitud era más de…

-¿Con quién?- preguntó Marinette presintiendo que esa era la clave del asunto.

Alya se cubrió el rostro unos segundos, antes de voltear a ver a su amiga y sonreír con amargura.

-Se llama Stefan, y… es mi primo.

* * *

-Mis primeras dos veces accedí porque era mi novio quien lo quería hacer- explicó Alya sentada, abrazando sus piernas-. La tercera vez fue distinto… Stefan realmente despertaba algo en mí…

Alya soltó una pequeña risa y se encogió avergonzada.

-¡Me excitaba! Ya está, lo dije- exclamó ella con una sonrisa que poco a poco se fue borrando de su rostro-. No solo eso, realmente lo quiero mucho y nos llevamos muy bien. Tenemos tantas cosas en común y…

Negó con la cabeza y volteó a ver a Marinette.

-Creo que por eso me obsesione con Ladybug- explicó ella con pesar-. Digo, es increíble ver a un superhéroe real viviendo en mi ciudad, pero… solo quería algo que me hiciera dejar de pensar en él. En lo que siento por él.

Marinette se acercó y abrazó a su amiga, al no lograr pensar una frase adecuada que decir. La situación era confusa y ella misma no lograba formularse una opinión al respecto con escasos segundos de conocer aquel secreto. Ella no tenía una relación estrecha con el resto de su familia, así que creía que no podía sentir lo mismo que Alya… y por tanto, su opinión era bastante irrelevante, si es que tuviera realmente una. Pero apoyaba a su amiga, y quería darlo a entender.

-¿Q-que opina él?- preguntó Marinette nerviosa.

Alya se separó de su amiga y la miró con incredulidad.

-¡¿Qué importa lo que él opine?!- exclamó ella al parecer ofendida-. O lo que yo opine. Es mi familia, él y yo no podemos estar juntos… Solo cometimos una estupidez. Repetidamente, y la disfrutamos- admitió ella encogiéndose de hombros y recuperando la compostura amena tan característica de ella-. Descubrí parte de mi sexualidad con él, pero solo fue curiosidad y algo de confusión…

La joven acomodó sus lentes, estiró sus piernas y con confianza volteó a ver a Marinette. Para su amiga quedó claro que Alya no permitiría que conociera más de lo que ya había **dejado** escapar, y lo mejor era no intentar abordarlo de momento. Puede que incluso no volver a mencionarlo nunca. Ella misma tenía sus secretos que no estaba dispuesta a compartir con nadie.

-¿Tú te masturbas, Marinette?- inquirió Alya ladeando la cabeza.

* * *

( **Flashback** )

-Marinette, anoche otra vez…

La chica se sonrojó, agachando la mirada totalmente avergonzada. Se encontraba dibujando un nuevo modelo cuando la pequeña Kwami apareció a un lado suyo; alzó su mano, que aun sostenía su lápiz, e hizo un gesto de confusión.

-No esperaba que te dieras cuenta…- susurró ella.

-Es algo natural, lo entiendo- replicó Tikki tratando de sonar razonable-. Lo que no entiendo es que… susurraste su nombre.

Ella se estiro totalmente y palideció, como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua helada. Volteó a ver a su pequeña amiga y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?- preguntó ella con pesar.

-No parece que sea la primera vez que piensas en él.

Desviando la mirada, Marinette maldijo que cada vez se veía más y más expuesta.

-¿Piensas en forma romántica en Gabriel Agreste, Marinette?

-¡¿Romántica?!- preguntó ella con incredulidad-. Solo fue una paja…

Su Kwami la miró con incredulidad y enojo.

-De acuerdo, tal vez más de una- admitió ella sonrojándose y golpeando con su lápiz su sien-. Pero solo es eso. No hay nada de romántico en hacerlo.

-¿Por qué pensando en él, Marinette?- preguntó la pequeña con preocupación.

-No tiene importancia, Tikki- aseguró ella tratando de sonar convencida-. Solo es… literalmente el único hombre que he visto desnudo y yo… sé que suena raro, pero necesitaba una imagen clara, ok? Solo eso.

-¿Solo por eso, Marinette?- inquirió la pequeña con insistencia.

-Solo por eso, Tikki- declaró ella cubriéndose el rostro- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? Las amigas no espían a sus amigas cuando se masturban, y mucho menos hablan de ello. En serio, esto es raro.

Tikki asintió con tristeza y soltó un suspiro.

-Tienes razón- admitió la pequeña Kwami-. Solo que… estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti me preocupa. Siempre te quitas los aretes cuando vas con Gabriel y yo…

-Tikki, no voy a fingir que no sucede nada cuando estoy con Gabriel- respondió Marinette descubriendo su rostro-. Es… humillante y desagradable. Al menos déjame vivir eso en privado, y será más fácil para mí olvidarlo todo.

-Lo lamento. Tal vez tengas razón también en eso.

-No sé si la tenga, pero es lo que siento.

* * *

( **Presente** )

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a la chica, y su rostro estallo en un tono rojizo. Una cosa era admitir que hacía "cosas" con su "pareja"; las parejas hacían eso, era algo natural, eventual, lógico. Pero admitir que ella exploraba el placer a solas era ¿Era demasiado intimo? Sin embargo, ahí estaba Alya preguntando, no podía ser tan inadecuado ¿Era lo que las mejores amigas platicaban con el paso del tiempo? Ciertamente ya no eran unas niñas, por lo que ahora el deseo sexual… ¿Acaso era necesario admitirlo? Su edad era suficiente para suponerlo. No podía pensar con claridad, la vergüenza y el desconcierto la invadieron y se daba decenas de razones para ser honesta y otras tantas para mentir. Pero Alya había confiado en ella y no quería perder la clase de complicidad que habían adquirido.

-A veces…- susurró ella desviado la mirada.

-Creo que entonces la segunda vez que lo hagan no será tan terrible- dijo Alya con naturalidad-. Por lo menos, eso me ayudo a mí. O supongo que fue eso.

De una forma indirecta, Alya también lo había admitido. Y eso las dejaba en la misma situación. Aunque Alya aparentaba naturalidad, sus manos temblaban sobre sus piernas. Además, a Marinette no le había pasado desapercibido que la pregunta tan repentina era una forma de escapar de la incomodidad del tema del incesto. Ambas intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

-Me preocupo por ti, Marinette- declaró Alya con un suspiro-. No dejes que las hormonas te ganen, amiga.

-Eso intento- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si Gabriel te hace daño, lo matare.

-Gracias…

Alya abrazo con fuerza a Marinette. Poco después, ambas se fueron a dormir a casa de Marinette. Ninguna otra plática en lo que restó del día fue referente a lo del parque.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Tengo un problema con el capítulo nueve. Siempre me cuesta trabajo escribirlo. Incluso algunos de mis fics son abandonados precisamente en este capítulo. Afortunadamente, este no fue el caso.

Quise dar un enfoque distinto y yo sé, lo sé perfectamente, que algunos no les gustara. Más que nada porque ya me habían mencionado que le doy demasiado protagonismo a Marinette. Y nuevamente sucedió. Aun así, siento que este capítulo era justo y necesario.

En realidad es un capitulo que aunque me costó un poco de trabajo escribir, me encanto el resultado final. Poco a poco se van involucrando más personajes, y como tendrían que suponer, pronto tocara el turno de la intervención de Adrien.

No olviden dejarme un comentario. Saludos!


	10. 10- Una Pasion Compartida

**Antes de Empezar:**

La siguiente historia tiene alto contenido maduro, lo cual incluye lenguaje obsceno, violencia y contenido erótico. Si crees que esto puede herir tu susceptibilidad u ofender tus creencias, te pido atentamente que no continúes leyendo; existe un amplio catálogo de fics a los cuales podrás acceder de este mismo Fandom.

* * *

 **10- Una Pasión Compartida**

-¿Todo bien, mi Lady?- preguntó Chat Noir corriendo al lado de Ladybug.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa confianza.

-Todo excelente, gatito.

-¿En serio? No me has rechazado tanto como sueles hacer.

-Estaba asumiendo que ya habías entendido el mensaje.

-¿De qué te mueres por mí?- inquirió Noir agitando las orejas.

-No lo has entendido- replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos saltaron desde lo alto de un edificio, llegando a su objetivo. Dos policías voltearon a verlos, reconociéndolos al instante; se encontraban atrás de una gran hilera de autos, así que difícilmente serian vistos desde ahí.

-Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-¿Cuál es la situación, oficial?- inquirió Noir adelantándose.

-Tres asaltantes con cuatro rehenes- explicó el oficial señalando el interior de una tienda de ropa de la cual apenas se podía ver su entrada-. Todos empleados; al parecer era algo casual y se les salió de las manos.

-¿Están en peligro los rehenes?- inquirió Ladybug mirando hacia el lugar.

-Armas blancas y parecen nerviosos- respondió el oficial-. Siempre que los rehenes no intenten nada…

-Armas blancas. Eso es más tranquilizante- exclamó Noir sonriendo.

-No te confíes, Noir- replicó ella.

-¿Entraran?- preguntó el oficial.

-Si. Denos unos minutos y terminaremos- pidió ella.

Ambos héroes saltaron al techo e ingresaron rápidamente al lugar. La tienda estaba silenciosa, y en calma; se podían escuchar unos susurros al fondo, mezclados con sollozos.

-Los rehenes- susurró Noir aguzando sus oídos.

-Una entrada, el techo y los rehenes- anunció ella pensativa-. Pero no había nadie vigilando el techo.

-¿Crees que hayan podido evacuar el edificio antes?

-No lo creo- respondió ella pensativa-. Sera mejor que tengamos cuidado. Ve a revisar las salidas y yo voy por los rehenes.

-Es peligroso…

-Estaré bien. Hagámoslo rápido.

Noir asintió de mala gana.

* * *

Para Ladybug no supuso mayor problema dejar fuera de combate al único asaltante que vigilaba a los rehenes. Tras ponerlos a salvo temporalmente, escondiéndolos en el almacén; regreso al lugar. Los oficiales habían asegurado que se trataban de tres asaltantes, de los cuales solamente tenía uno fuera de combate. Noir aún no se había aparecido, y si debía ser sincera eso la ponía un poco nerviosa.

Avanzó cautelosamente hasta que un hombre fornido le salió en el frente. Portaba un cuchillo en la mano, que le temblaba levemente mientras no le quitaba una mirada penetrante de encima. Ella acarició con su pulgar el yoyo, sopesando si el delincuente se rendiría por las buenas o sería tan estúpido para intentar atacarla. Bien, siempre que Hawk Moth no decidiera intervenir, seguramente saldría bien librada de aquello.

-No hagas esto más difícil- ordenó ella con serenidad.

-Esto no tenía por qué suceder así- la voz del hombre era temblorosa y chillona, algo desentonaba de sobre manera con su aspecto rudo y poderoso.

-Los empleados no fueron heridos, y ya no tienes donde escapar- comentó ella con seguridad-. Hazte un favor amigo, y no me hagas lastimarte.

-Quiero que me dejes ir…- exigió el tipo con mirada hostil.

-¿Honestamente piensas que voy a hacerlo?- inquirió ella con una mano en la cadera.

-No soy un sujeto honesto- replicó el hombre agachando la mirada-. Por ejemplo, soy bueno actuando…

Unos brazos la rodearon, tomándola con fuerza y levantándola del suelo.

-La tengo…- dijo una voz áspera detrás de ella.

Y una alarma interna se disparó. El otro sujeto sonrió con satisfacción, dando un paso hacia ella; sus fuerzas le abandonaron y su vista se nubló, haciendo todo más oscuro. Fue como hundirse en un pozo. Era incapaz de respirar, aunque su atacante no apretaba con suficiente fuerza como para superar las suyas; sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo y su corazón detenerse un segundo… tal vez treinta. Antes de acelerarse nuevamente, llevando con cada gota de sangre el pánico por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Ellos la usarían, no tenía ninguna duda de aquello. La usarían una y otra vez, hasta sentirse satisfechos; tal vez incluso se la llevarían con ellos. La golpearían si intentaba resistirse, la matarían tal vez…

-¡Chat!- gritó con todas sus fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

Pocos segundos después cayó al suelo. Abrió los ojos para ver a Noir inclinarse hacia ella intentando ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Ladybug? ¿Estas…?

Se arrastró por el suelo y corrió. Salió corriendo del lugar, aterrorizada ante la idea de que aquellos sujetos pudieran alcanzarla; cruzó entre los policías que ingresaban al lugar, y escapó fácilmente de las garras de Noir. Pero aun sentía las sombras de aquellos sujetos persiguiéndola de cerca, tratando de cubrirla. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, dejando detrás el lugar y a un confundido Chat Noir acabar el trabajo.

* * *

Aun enfundada en su traje de Ladybug, entró a la habitación, casi rompiendo la puerta de un empujón y encontrándola vacía en su totalidad; cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargó contra la misma, con su cuerpo temblando. El silencio no tardo en recuperar su despiadado reinado de terror, que le permitió a sus pensamientos comenzar a tomar forma. Sus piernas no le dieron para más y se desplomó, deslizándose contra la madera al igual que sus lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas: silenciosas y con rapidez. Cerró los ojos sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y esa horrible presión en su pecho aumentar, mientras cada vez le costaba más y más trabajo tomar siquiera un suspiro de aire fresco.

Gabriel no estaba ahí. Ella había regresado corriendo al hogar del señor Agreste, sin apenas pensar al respecto; invadida por el pánico, la furia y la desesperación, sin siquiera darse cuenta de a donde se dirigía o los motivos que la impulsaban a continuar, corrió todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la mansión, buscando el confort en los brazos del hombre que la había ultrajado. Porque Gabriel era fuerte, era listo, era imponente y cálido; hasta ese momento no había tenido un contacto "rudo" con ningún hombre, y ahora se daba cuenta que no confiaba en ninguno. Pero Gabriel… Gabriel no la lastimaría, se lo prometió. Tenían un trato y ella cumpliría su parte y él… él la defendería, la cuidaría. Solo él la tocaría. Era un trato justo. Un trato justo.

Apretó su mandíbula, mostrando sus dientes en una mueca adolorida y encajó sus dedos en sus brazos, aferrándose a un dolor físico para tratar de distraer su mente, para intentar olvidar los gruesos y toscos brazos ajenos a su alrededor, aprisionándola; para olvidar el rostro de satisfacción de aquellos malhechores. Su aliento en su nuca, cálido y húmedo; aquellos ojos perversos observándola con diversión. El pánico estaba creciendo y no servía de nada; inconscientemente el dolor físico que ella misma se causaba, la alteraba aún más; su corazón acelerado le dolía, le advertía de un inminente peligro: de su total perdición. Esos hombres la encontrarían, la encontrarían y ella no sería capaz de hacer nada para evitar que ellos…

Levantó sus manos y las colocó en su cabeza. Cerró los puños, apresando su cabello con fuerza. Sus brazos temblaban, pero la adrenalina no le había fallado del todo; y quiso aferrarse con esas fuerzas a su cordura, como si se le escapara entre los dedos: así que los cerró con desesperación. Su cuero cabelludo empezó a advertirle que se estaba haciendo bastante daño, en forma de un ardor en toda la cabeza; y ese dolor, esa nueva y extraña sensación fue bien recibida. Y por primera vez, su garganta le permitió dejar escapar un sollozo; una serie de chillidos, no obstante bastante silenciosos, que de lejos casi podían parecer una risa histérica. Y tal vez lo eran; era bastante obvio que no pensaba con claridad.

Alzó sus codos y la cabeza, dispuesta a dar un fuerte y rápido tirón que la devolviera de nuevo a su mundo de serenidad y fortaleza al que estaba acostumbrada; necesitaba ese dolor, deseaba ese dolor para lograr recuperar su cordura. Para dejar de tener miedo, y olvidarse de esas manos desconocidas recorriendo su cuerpo con lujuria. Una cordura artificial, pero una cordura al final de cuentas. Y tenía poco tiempo, talvez segundos, antes de sentir…

Sus manos. Sus manos la tomaron por las muñecas, con firmeza pero siendo suficientemente delicado. No necesitó mirar, porque reconoció el tacto al instante; aun así, abrió los ojos de golpe, con las lágrimas saliendo abundantemente de sus ojos enrojecidos. Sin soltarse el pelo, parpadeo para despejar sus ojos de la humedad y lograr el contacto visual. Gabriel, de cuclillas y con su habitual ropa elegante, la observaba con dulzura… con dolor. Sus propios ojos brillaron al ver al hombre que había venido buscando; fue un hechizo, poderoso y magnético, que casi detuvo el tiempo. Su mirada era una mezcla de sentimientos, sentimientos poderosos que la invadían, que buscaban descifrarla; pero no había palabra que ella pudiera pronunciar en aquel momento.

-No te hagas daño…- pidió Gabriel sin romper el contacto visual.

Y fue como una orden para ella. O tal vez una petición tan dulce que no fue capaz de negarse; su corazón se tranquilizaba, y de pronto no había nada más porque temer. El dolor, el dolor seguía ahí; el dolor físico, que ella misma se provocó, y también…

Abrió sus manos y su cabello cayó al frente, cubriéndole parte del rostro; fue una sensación agradable, un cosquilleo que la alejaba de ese mundo de dolor, un gesto infantil. Gabriel posó una rodilla en el suelo, entre las piernas de ella; Marinette borró la mueca en su rostro, aunque la intensidad en su mirada, y las lágrimas, seguían presentes. Eran marcas, huellas dolorosas, pistas anhelantes que no deseaban hablar pero que pedían… pedían algo más. Solo la respiración agitada, y sus ocasionales gimoteos silenciados, daban constancia de que el tiempo seguía su irrevocable avance mientras ambos se miraban mutuamente. Ella anhelante, él indeciso. Ambos cómplices y culpables.

En un movimiento suave, soltó una de sus muñecas y su mano, grande y cálida, acarició su mejilla. Sus dedos bajaron con suavidad, erizando su piel donde tocaban y haciéndola estremecer, hasta su cuello; la tibia sensación resultaba un bálsamo para su destrozada cordura. Con el pulgar, levantó un poco su barbilla, en lo que le pareció un movimiento de duración eterna. No opuso la más mínima resistencia, y alzó la cabeza; el pulgar de Gabriel se elevó un poco más, rozando sus labios, y limpió la mucosidad en un solo movimiento, grácil y sencillo como era su costumbre. Ella casi se sintió avergonzada, pero no tuvo tiempo de ello cuando el hombre se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los labios. Su corazón se aceleró nuevamente, y dejó caer sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor, cerrando los ojos; nuevamente su mente se nubló, pero ahora no había temor ni desesperación.

Sus lenguas juguetearon entre ellas y con sus labios, deleitándose en una danza lenta de dulzura y anhelo; su corazón se regocijo a un nuevo ritmo, talvez igual de acelerado pero con diferencia satisfactoria y placentera. Fue ella la que no pudo evitar morderlo cuando Gabriel intentó alejarse. El quejido del mayor rompió el hechizo que había en ella.

Marinette abrió los ojos y observó a Gabriel relamer sus labios, pero sin ninguna expresión hostil en su rostro. Ella sonrió entonces y limpió sus lágrimas con un movimiento torpe de sus manos, quitando también su desarreglado cabello de su rostro.

-Lo lamento…- se disculpó ella. Gabriel se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a la chica, la cual aceptó la ayuda, aun con la voz temblorosa-. No quise…

Pero Gabriel ignoró por completo las palabras de la chica. La jaló contra su cuerpo y la tomó de la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo; ella alzó la mirada hacia él, sintiéndose sorprendida y avergonzada en partes iguales. Sentía la pierna de Gabriel apretada contra su entrepierna, y a un conocido apretándose contra su vientre por debajo de la ropa del otro; además de sus senos contra el pecho del mayor. Se sentía confundida porque, técnicamente, Gabriel ya había visto demasiado de ella en otras ocasiones; pero ahora el contacto era más cálido, más íntimo… y eso la asustaba, pero también le gustaba. El traje de Ladybug era lo único que llevaba encima cuando se transformaba, y sentía ese contacto más vergonzoso que cualquier otro anterior.

La tomó de la cintura, antes de bajar sus manos a su trasero y apretarlo suavemente, soltando un suspiro; ella se estremeció, pero no dio indicio alguno de estar disgustada. Reposó una de sus manos en el pecho de Gabriel, sobre su fina camisa de corte ingles, y le dedicó una media sonrisa; un pacto silencioso, y la primera aceptación. Para ambos quedó claro lo que eso significaba. Gabriel se inclinó nuevamente y la besó con pasión, empujándola hacia atrás.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos, besando con igual pasión, pero más torpeza, a Gabriel; tras un par de paso chocó contra una superficie, y antes que pudiera reaccionar, el mayor la tomó de la cintura y la alzó. La sentó sobre una mesa, dejándola de besar para admirarla brevemente, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Te queda bien el traje…- susurró acariciando su cabello.

-Es unitalla- respondió ella en la que seguramente fue la respuesta más estúpida que pudo haber pensado. O al menos eso sintió ella, y sonrió avergonzada.

-¿Cómo se quita?- inquirió él acercándose.

Ella dibujo una línea con su dedo en su cadera, y una delgada línea se trazó donde antes era un traje de una pieza; repitió el proceso por en medio de su abdomen hasta llegar a su cuello, y hacer que sus senos quedaran liberados de la presión del ajustado traje, aunque aún recubiertos. Gabriel le sonrió. Aunque no parecía particularmente sorprendido por esto; y a ella eso no le importaba. Nada le importaba.

Acercándose, beso apasionadamente su cuello, abriendo levemente su cuello. Las caricias fueron justo como las había imaginado tantas veces… No, fueron aún mejores. Las grandes manos de Gabriel la avergonzaban un poco, al sentir que tenía un cuerpo demasiado infantil para un hombre, pero este no parecía tener ningún problema ni reparo en tratarla como mujer. Apretaba sus senos, lamia su cuello y respiraba sobre su piel, deleitándose en el cuerpo de la adolescente; y ella… ella solamente cerraba los ojos, y con las manos en los costados trataba de temblar lo menos posible y guardar silencio. Se sintió totalmente desorientada, mareada; su cabeza daba vueltas, sus piernas temblaban, y su respiración de volvía mas y más agitada. Y otra parte más de su cuerpo reaccionaba con más rapidez, podía sentirlo; la excitación que la invadía ya era innegable e incontrolable.

De un tirón rápido y limpio, sintió la parte baja de su traje bajar por sus piernas hasta las rodillas. Abrió los ojos y miró a Gabriel, que observaba la zona que había liberado. Ella desvió la mirada, sonrojada, y abrió un poco las piernas; Gabriel dejó caer la pieza al suelo, para colocarse entre las piernas de ella y acercarla más a la orilla. Lo rodeó con sus piernas al mayor.

-¿Q-qué debo hacer?- inquirió ella en un susurro nervioso.

-Relajarte…- respondió quitándose las gafas.

Sus dedos la invadieron. Sus labios se entreabrieron contra su voluntad, en una expresión combinación de sorpresa y placer; no cabía duda que el hombre era igual de hábil en la confección que en la intimidad. Bastaron unos segundos para que Marinette aferrara sus dedos con fuerza en la camisa del hombre, soltando pequeños gemidos sin atreverse a cruzar mirada con el causante de su actual estado. Entrecerrando los ojos, se estremeció en los brazos de Agreste, llegando a la cúspide del anhelado orgasmo. Su ritmo bajó, pero no dejó de acariciarla suavemente.

El desabrocho su pantalón, liberando su miembro. La tomó de la cintura y se acercó, frotándolo en la entrada de su húmeda intimidad. Ambos miraban atentamente hacia esa zona, esperando la culminación de algo que llevaban ya tiempo deseando. Ella estaba nerviosa y avergonzada, pero no tenía miedo; ciertamente no sería su primera vez, y en esta ocasión realmente lo deseaba. Estaba a punto de decirle a Gabriel que estaba preparada, cuando la puerta se abrió a unos metros de ellos.

-Papá, necesitaba pedirte…

En el umbral de la puerta, un chico rubio los observaba atónito. Su rostro en primer lugar reflejo sorpresa, luego una profunda confusión; Gabriel se enderezó, pero atino a no voltearse, sino simplemente girar el rostro. Para cuando hizo eso, el rostro de su hijo ya estaba pálido y reflejaba una combinación de tristeza y decepción. Marinette, es decir Ladybug, apretó con fuerza sus piernas alrededor de las de Gabriel y cubrió su rostro contra el pecho del mayor.

-Adrien, sal de aquí- ordenó Gabriel no pudiendo ocultar su vergüenza.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!- exclamó con incredulidad y tapándose la cara con una mano.

-Ella es Ladybug, pero no es un buen momento para presentaciones…

Adrien salió, azotando con fuerza la puerta. Justo a tiempo, antes que los aretes de Ladybug le indicaran que su tiempo había terminado. Y eso era lo que sentía. Que su tiempo había terminado; abrazó con fuerza a Gabriel y volvió a llorar, a llorar con fuerza.

-Lo arruine…- susurró ella. Gabriel no respondió nada, solo… acarició su cabeza en silencio hasta que su traje desapareció.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Este es un capitulo que también me costó bastante trabajo escribirlo. En un principio me propuse hacer la escena con un akumatizado, pero no me agradaba la idea de dejar a un Akuma suelto, así que opte por este enfoque distinto. Sinceramente, sé que la introducción es algo apresurada, pero lo cierto es que no me interesaba mucho y ya tenía tiempo tratando de diseñar esa escena; confío en que haya quedado lo suficientemente orgánica solo para dar el nexo al siguiente punto: la mayor escena Gabrinette hasta el momento.

Nuevamente, Marinette se roba el protagonismo, y aunque tenía pensada una escena de Gabriel… Creo que el capítulo ya está demasiado extenso para darme ese lujo. En su lugar, esta escena queda para el siguiente capítulo.

Sé que tarde mucho desde la última actualización, pero por favor no olviden comentar. Eso me anima muchísimo a continuar con mis fics. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y hasta pronto!


	11. 11- La Sombra de un Hombre

**Antes de Empezar:**

La siguiente historia tiene alto contenido maduro, lo cual incluye lenguaje obsceno, violencia y contenido erótico. Si crees que esto puede herir tu susceptibilidad u ofender tus creencias, te pido atentamente que no continúes leyendo; existe un amplio catálogo de fics a los cuales podrás acceder de este mismo Fandom.

* * *

 **11- La Sombra de un Hombre**

Cerró la puerta de golpe, con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo su corazón destrozado y su cuerpo agarrotado. Toda la cantidad de sentimientos que invadían en ese momento al joven imposibles de ordenar o de cuantificar; todo era una confusión dolorosa en su interior donde no sabía que de lo que acababa de ver era lo peor. Se mantuvo aturdido, mirando fijamente su propia mano que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas la perilla de la puerta; sus nudillos estaban más blancos de lo normal, y las venas sobresalían. Y a su lado, un pequeño ser oscuro apareció, volteando a verlo y rompiendo el hechizo que lo mantenía de pie en ese lugar. Abrió su mano, y la sintió agarrotada y extraña.

-¿Estas bien, chico?- inquirió el pequeño con preocupación.

-¿Lo viste?- inquirió Adrien con un hilo de voz.

-Si…- admitió Plaga, que por un momento había considerado escapar del tema pero se había visto obligado intervenir ante la preocupante parálisis del chico.

-Podría… podría no ser ella, cierto?- con una risa nerviosa, Adrien retrocedió dos pasos-. Podría ser… otra…

La mirada compasiva y condescendiente en su compañero le dio la respuesta que ya conocía, pero que se negaba a aceptar. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar, perseguido rápidamente por su pequeño Kwami. Llegó a su cuarto e ingreso con furia. Se detuvo en medio de la estancia, con los puños cerrados y confundido. Miró alrededor pero no sabía que quería hacer… que necesitaba hacer. Más aun, ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía en ese momento.

-¡Adrien!- su Kwami lo alcanzó y se colocó frente a su rostro- ¡No puedes salir corriendo así! ¡No sin llevarme contigo! Somos un equipo…

-¡¿Un equipo, Plaga?!- exclamó Adrien incrédulo volteando a ver al pequeño con una mirada encendida en furia e indignación- ¡Vi a mi padre haciéndolo con Ladybug, Plaga! ¡CON LADYBUG!

Adrien alzó las manos y cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos, mirando al suelo con desesperación.

-¡En estos momentos lo que menos me importa es Chat Noir!

El pequeño Kwami se encogió de hombros, avergonzado por la mala selección de sus palabras. Adrien, por su parte, estaba demasiado confundido siquiera para llorar; se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y soltó su cabeza, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados con desgano. Su corazón ardía, ardía dentro de su pecho. Acelerado, irregular, destrozado; decenas, sino cientos, de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza exigiendo respuestas a razonamientos que ni siquiera se atrevería, con toda seguridad, a formularle a su progenitor. Preguntas que no se atrevería a formularle a nadie en realidad; porque las respuestas, la verdad era lo que más le preocupaba detrás de aquellas conclusiones vagas que podía inferir.

-¿Adrien?- el pequeño volvió a acercarse al chico.

Este lo volteó a ver con una mirada muerta, y antes que pudiera reaccionar, Adrien se retiró el anillo. Plaga desapareció de la habitación, dejándolo solo con sus oscuros pensamientos.

* * *

-¿Qué le dirás a Adrien?- preguntó ella peinando su cabello.

-Soy su padre. No tengo porque dar explicaciones de mis actos.

-¿Qué tal a mí?- inquirió ella, volteando a verlo.

El hombre giró su mirada hacia ella, que lo observaba con un marcado reproche en el rostro; un reproche de tono infantil, pero bastante claro en su experiencia. El reproche de una amante. Su corazón se aceleró solamente de verla comportarse de tal manera.

-¿Disculpa?- exclamó casi inconscientemente, demasiado sorprendido ante la pregunta que no fue capaz de tomarse unos segundos para encontrar una respuesta.

-¿Era una de mis "obligaciones"?- preguntó ella con tono dolido.

-No- sentencio Gabriel, pero después suavizo su tono y se acercó a ella-. No lo era… es solo que yo…

-¿Tu?

-No debí hacerlo…

Las palabras se encajaron fuerte y profundo en el pecho de Marinette, quien incluso perdió el aliento ante la declaración del mayor. Sus ojos perdieron brillo y su expresión se suavizo; cansada, dolida, desvió la mirada en vano, pues Gabriel no la miraba a ella.

-Pero no pude evitarlo…- agregó el hombre con la mirada baja.

Ella volteó a verlo con curiosidad, y espero en silencio a que continuara. Apretó sus manos con desesperación, con renovada esperanza de que las nuevas palabras del hombre fueran…

-Por favor…- Gabriel cubrió su rostro y titubeo unos segundos-. No…

Alzó la mirada con ojos vidriosos y miró con intensidad a Marinette.

-No te vayas…- suplicó el hombre con voz temblorosa-. Te necesito…

No fueron las palabras que esperaba, pero fueron suficiente para hacer que ella se acercara nuevamente a Gabriel. Y en silencio, ambos se abrazaron.

* * *

Aun a sabiendas de que Adrien no había sido capaz de ver su identidad secreta, se sintió más incómoda que antes; durante todo el día, evito no solo pasar cerca de Adrien, sino siquiera voltear a verlo. Cosa que Alya interpreto a su manera.

-¿Las cosas van bien con Gabriel?

Marinette volteó a ver a su amiga, y aunque era incapaz de esconderle su preocupación a la chica, tampoco se atrevía a compartir abiertamente la situación. Opto por un punto intermedio.

-Adrien sabe que Gabriel está saliendo con alguien…

-¿Con alguien? Wow, chica ¿Eso quiere decir que los vio o no los vio?

-¡No nos vio!- replicó ella apurada-. No juntos, quiero decir pero…

-¿Encontró tus bragas en su oficina?

-¡Alya, yo jamás haría eso!- respondió ella ofendida y con un color insanamente rojo en su rostro.

Su amiga soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero poco después adopto una expresión más seria.

-Supongo que aún es muy pronto… o no lo sé- comento ella pensativa-. Hace poco más de un año que su madre desapareció, y aún no sabe si los abandono o… le sucedió algo peor…

-¡No quiero pensar en ello!

-Bueno, no es lo único que tienes que pensar…

-¿Lo único?

-Soy tu amiga pero… creo que tendrían graves problemas si los descubren- declaró ella acomodando sus gafas-. Problemas más allá de la opinión de Adrien.

-Lo sé, lo se… no es eso- dijo ella pensativa-. Aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-Gabriel no es un mal hombre, Alya- comentó ella con una media sonrisa-. Tal vez ha tomado malas decisiones…

-¿Y lo suyo es una mala o una buena decisión?

Marinette observó a su amiga en silencio y la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció. Acomodo el fleco de su pelo y soltando un suspiro, desvió la mirada.

-No lo sé… yo… a veces tengo miedo…

-¿De Gabriel?

-De todo- aclaró ella mirando al suelo-. De no estar lista para vivir… lo que estoy viviendo…

-Amiga, todos tenemos un poco de miedo al amor- declaró ella avergonzada-. Sobre todo cuando tiene un toque "prohibido", no? Es algo natural y comprensible…

-Todo está sucediendo… de una manera que no esperaba- declaró ella nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que esperabas? ¿Qué es lo que está mal?- preguntó su amiga con preocupación.

-Yo…- ella sintió un nudo en la garganta y la volteó a ver, pero fue incapaz de expresar lo que sentía de una forma que no la delatara-. Es complicado…

-Las cosas simples no valen la pena, Marinette- comentó ella abrazando a su amiga-. Pero si ese bastardo cruza una línea…

-Te avisare- afirmó Marinette para tranquilizar a su amiga, aunque no se sentía del todo segura de ello.

Marinette asintió y se puso de pie para volver al salón de clases; Alya se retrasó unos segundos, recogiendo la basura de su almuerzo. Solo lo suficiente para ver pasar a Adrien frente a ella, y por primera vez notar los ojos cansados y rojizos del joven… y su expresión vacía. Algo que destruía por completo la belleza juvenil del chico. Algo totalmente inusual.

* * *

Ese día llego más temprano de lo usual, por un maestro que había faltado a clases. Al final de cuentas, no tenía nada que hacer con su tiempo libre, y aunque Alya le ofreció distraerse, lo cierto es que prefería mantener cierta distancia y el mínimo de contacto con su amiga, para evitar que comenzara a cuestionarla más. Apreciaba mucho el apoyo y la amistad de Alya, que realmente le eran de mucha ayuda, pero no quería que nadie descubriera su secreto… ninguno de ellos.

Al llegar a la gran mansión, ingreso con facilidad a la estancia la cual encontró extrañamente vacía; Gabriel seguía sin responder sus llamadas, y ella se sentía nerviosa. Dado el caso, no solo ella había salido temprano de la escuela, sino también su compañero Adrien y… no deseaba encontrarse con él. Solamente quería contactar con Gabriel y alejarse lo más rápido que fuera posible de la mansión Agreste. Volvió a coger su móvil, marcando el número de Gabriel, cuando la escalera frente a ella se elevó.

Marinette retrocedió unos pasos, sorprendida ante esto. Una especie de pasaje secreto se había revelado frente a ella, y era incapaz de avanzar o retroceder; por un momento, sus preocupaciones se esfumaron y solamente se mantuvo a la expectativa, con la mente en blanco pero una posición defensiva ante un posible peligro. De la oscuridad del interior, salió Gabriel, trastabillando, sin aliento; sudaba marcadamente y tenía dificultad para respirar. No tenía siquiera los ojos abiertos, y tras dar unos cuantos pasos se desplomo.

-¡Gabriel!- Marinette reacciono al ver al hombre desplomarse, y corrió hasta él; se puso de rodillas a su lado, y tomando su cabeza, trato de asegurarse que aun respiraba.

-¡Gabriel, espera!- una voz salió del misterioso pasaje por el que el rubio acababa de llegar.

Sintió la adrenalina correr por su venas. Debía proteger a Gabriel; rápidamente tomo un florero y se puso frente al hombre desvanecido, en posición de ataque. La sensación de poder, de fuerza que le invadió… le gusto. Era una vieja amiga que hace tiempo no había sido capaz de volver a sentir. Afianzó con fuerza su improvisada arma, y una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro, mientras esperaba al enemigo.

De la oscuridad salió un hombre, vestido con bata blanca y sudoroso… pero de un aspecto patético, en lugar de amenazador. Volteó a ver a Marinette con una expresión que combinaba sorpresa y miedo en partes iguales; pero perdió interés en ella al ver el cuerpo de Gabriel desplomado y dio un paso al frente.

-¡Alto ahí, loco!- replicó ella alzando el florero- ¡Aléjate del señor Agreste!

-¡No, espera! ¡No lo entiendes!- el hombre alzó la mirada y hablo apresuradamente- ¡Gabriel está muy delicado, debo atenderlo! ¡Soy médico!

-¿Delicado?

-Por favor, ayúdame- pidió el hombre con tono apresurado-. Le pedí que no se moviera, pero se hiperventilo y subió aquí…

-¿Qué es…?

-¡No me estas escuchando!- replicó el medico horrorizado- ¡Gabriel puede morir!

Marinette dejó caer el florero y se dio media vuelta para alcanzar a Gabriel. Ambos lo colocaron en un asiento cerca, con dificultad, y el medico comenzó a realizar un examen apresurado; ella se acercó y observó todo con cuidado, para verificar que el hombre no hiciera algo en contra de la integridad de Gabriel.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó ella con recelo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Marinette, trabajo para Gabriel como asistente personal en las tardes…

-¿Una pasante? Soy el médico personal de Gabriel Agreste- declaró el hombre con sutileza; para ella no pasó desapercibida la intención de omitir mencionar su nombre de manera elegante, pero decidió no insistir en el asunto hasta averiguar más de la situación.

-¿Medico personal?

-Gabriel…- el hombre titubeo, escogió mejor sus palabras y volteó a ver a Marinette de reojo-. Ha sufrido grandes problemas de salud, que se niega a hacer públicos. A su empresa, a su hijo, a sus amigos…

-¿Hacer públicos?

-Tiene sus propios motivos para tomar esa decisión, y no soy quien para cuestionarlo- el medico termino de tomar el pulso de Gabriel y soltó un suspiro-. Es un asunto privado, y lo trato con la máxima discreción posible…

-¿Desde hace cuánto está enfermo?

-Su salud deterioro desde la desaparición de su esposa…

La voz sobresaltó a ambos, que se giraron para encontrarse con Nathalie sobresaltó a ambos, pero en especial al médico. Ambos adultos intercambiaron una mirada con mucho peso, antes de ver de reojo a Marinette.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- Nathalie se acercó apresuradamente al desvanecido Gabriel, arrojando unas carpetas que llevaba al suelo sin ningún decoro.

-Estable… pero me temo que ya sabes que su salud no está mejorando- respondió el medico con recelo-. Debe ser ingresado en un hospital y…

-No discutiremos ese asunto- interrumpió la mujer con severidad-. Mientras siga "estable", la decisión es enteramente del señor Agreste.

-Entiendo…- soltando un suspiro, el medico se encogió de hombros-. En ese caso, todo lo que podía hacer esta hecho; necesita reposar y reponer energía, mucha azúcar y proteínas. Recuperará la consciencia en poco tiempo, unas horas cuando mucho.

-Gracias, doctor.

-Claro…- fue una inequívoca señal de que debía retirarse, y el sujeto hizo caso.

Marinette lo vio marcharse en silencio, y al cerrarse la puerta, volteo a ver a Nathalie con una mirada de reproche e interrogativa; ella acomodo sus gafas y carraspeo.

-Creo que el día de hoy puedes irte a tu casa, Marinette. El señor Agreste no…

-¡No me iré de aquí!- replicó ella ofendida ante las palabras de la mujer- ¡Y quiero una explicación!

Nathalie quedó enmudecida ante la firmeza y agresividad en el tono de la chica; desvió la mirada unos breves segundos antes de sonreír con una confianza inaudita.

-Se lo dé hay entre ustedes dos, Marinette- comentó con malicia la mujer-. Lárgate de aquí o…

-Somos amantes- declaró Marinette sin titubear-. No me iré; merezco saber que sucede con Gabriel…

Por segunda vez, Nathalie titubeo, volteando a ver en esta ocasión a Gabriel; después a Marinette, cuya mirada intensa y expresión decidida no cedían ni un poco aun con el paso de los segundos. La mayor tomo asiento y cubrió su rostro con cansancio; sus hombros se encorvaron y perdió toda la presencia y autoridad que solía irradiar. En su lugar, se veía confundida y cansada.

-Gabriel… Gabriel está muriendo…

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, pero confíen en que las demás actualizaciones serán mucho más rápidas. En realidad, tengo el compromiso de terminar esta historia este mismo año.

Aunque prometí que en este capítulo habría una escena Gabrinette, en lugar de ello decidí no dejar tan sueltos algunos cabos y darle una dirección al fic hacia lo que vendría a ser el final del mismo. Necesito ir desvelando un poco de la trama y avanzar más los planes de Gabriel, así que necesito que algunos misterios dejen de serlo. Quería reflejar a Gabriel, no como el villano al principio del fic, sino como el hombre destrozado, física y psicológicamente, que es… Esto no cambia la trama del fic, solamente trato de darle un poco de estabilidad antes de continuar avanzando.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo y esperen una próxima actualización. Hasta luego!


End file.
